El Guerrero
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Y si Percy Jackson fuera más que eso. Qué pasaría si quien planeara el nacimiento de Percy fuera nada más y nada menos que Tritón. Y si Tritón le pide ayuda a cierto hermano suyo para hacer frente a la profecía. Lo único que puedo decir es que nada sera lo mismo.
1. Chapter 1

_**EL GUERRERO**_

Cap. 1 _El fin el solo el inicio_

Una alta figura camina a través de un campo lleno de flores, se detiene al llegar a lo que parece ser una agradable laguna. El extraño está usando una gran capa oscura que lo cubre de la cabeza a los pies, sin embargo, por debajo de la capucha, se pueden apreciar dos fríos y analíticos ojos verdes.

Él mira a su alrededor como buscando algo. En eso otra figura sale de lo profundo del lago. Se trata de un joven hombre, no más de 20 años, era un par de centímetros más bajo que la primera figura, sus cabellos eran rebeldemente negros y sus ojos se un resplandeciente verde mar.

_-Pero miren lo que trajo la corriente-_murmura el encapuchado

_-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-_pregunta agresivo el joven

_-Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu hermano mayor-_reprende el otro sin emoción

_-Hasta donde recuerdo siempre renegaste de mí-_se defiende el joven_-En serio Tritón, ¿por qué has venido hasta aquí? Es tu nueva forma de atormentarme_

_-No me estoy arriesgando a la furia de Hades y de nuestro padre solo para atormentarte, Teseo-_le contesta el príncipe del mar

_-Entonces…-_cuestiona dudoso Teseo

_-¿Te acuerdas de tu última petición? la que me hiciste antes de morir-_Tritón espera a que su hermano afirme antes de continuar_-ya sé que pues hacer para redimirte_

_-¿En serio?-_pregunta incrédulo_-no crees que ya es algo tarde para que lo haga, unos miles de años tarde-_dice furioso

_-Hay una profecía-_continua el dios como si su hermano no hubiera hablado_-una que involucra a un hijo de los tres grandes_

_-¿No han hecho un pacto para evitarla? _-cuestiona Teseo_-me parece haber escuchado a nuestro viejo tío quejándose de ello_

_-Él no ha sido tan idiota-_responde Tritón_-tiene dos hijos, una niña llamaba Bianca de doce y un niño llamado Nico de diez-_Tritón hace un amago a Teseo para que no lo interrumpa_-ambos nacieron antes del pacto, los llego a esconder en el Lotus antes de que nuestro comprensible rey los pulverice con sus rayitos-_finaliza sarcásticamente

_-Ya veo, hay dos hijos de Hades que pueden salir en cualquier momento-_comento analíticamente Teseo_-normalmente eso no te importaría, pero hay algo más verdad_

_-Hace seis años Zeus rompió el pacto-_continuo Tritón_-una niña, Thalía_

_-Y hasta ahora papá ha logrado mantener sus pantalones cerrados-_pregunta Teseo airadamente_-no puede creerlo_

_-Aun cuando te cueste hacerlo, es la verdad-_dice Tritón seriamente_-padre no quiere que más de sus hijos tenga una trágica vida. Tú lo sabes lo horrible que suele ser la vida para los hijos de mar_

_-Si…lo sé-_responde amargamente_-pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo_

_-De los dioses más antiguos un mestizo, llegara a los dieciséis contra todo pronóstico-_comenzó Tritón a recitar-Y_ en un sueño sin fin el mundo vera, el alma del héroe una hoja maldita habrá de segar, una sola decisión con sus días acabara, el Olimpo preservara o arrasara_

_-¿esa es la profecía?-_pregunta Teseo medio temeroso

_-Los hijos de Hades tienen como defecto fatal el rencor, los de Zeus el orgullo-_dice Tritón mirando fijamente a su hermano_-sin embargo, los de Poseidón tienen como defecto fatal la lealtad personal_

_-Solo un niño de padre podría salvar al Olimpo, eso es lo que me quieres decir-_cuestiona Teseo aun confundido

_-Exacto_

_-¿Y esto que tiene que ver conmigo?-_Teseo mira a su hermano unos segundos antes de que una idea cruce su mente_-ESTAS LOCO, NO PIENSO HACER ESO_

_-Teseo…_

_-NO, YA PASE POR ESO. NO HAY FORMA DE QUE VUELVA. YA CUMPLI SUS CAPRICHOS DURANTE MI VIDA-_grita alterado el viejo héroe

_-Todo se destruirá-_dice Tritón intentando hacer entrar en razón a su hermano

_-NO ME IMPORTA_

_-Es la única forma de redimirte Teseo-_continua el dios_-la única_

_-¿Por qué yo?-_pregunta con la derrota brillando en sus ojos_-¿por qué no alguno de los otros? No puedo hacerlo Tritón-_Teseo siente como su voz se quiebra y un nudo se forma en su garganta_-no puedo volver, por favor hermano…no me hagas hacerlo_

_-Lo siento Teseo-_murmura Tritón con lastima_-pero no le confiaría esta tarea a nadie más. Eres mi hermano favorito y me duele tener que hacerte esto…pero es necesario_

_-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-_murmura el héroe

_-Ya sabes a donde tienes que ir_-le responde el dios_-debes hacerlo ahora, me las ingenie para escogerle una mortal adecuada al padre_

_-Recuérdame sacarle en cara que fue su hijo quien le consiguió una cita-_dice Teseo en un tono falso de burla

_-No será necesario-_comenta sacando un frasco de su túnica_-bebe esto y podrás recordarlo_

_-No se puede recordar una vez…_

_-Es una pócima especial de Hécate-_lo corta Tritón_-bebe y podrás recordar absolutamente todo_

_-No será algo raro que…_

_-Recordaras todo cuando entres en tu herencia-_lo vuelve a cortar Tritón

_-Has pensado en todo-_mascullo Teseo

_-No mandaría a mi pequeño hermano sin un plan bien diseñado-_le responde_-ahora bebe_

Teseo mira fijamente el frasco, aun medio dudoso lo sujeta y de un trago acaba con su contenido. Tritón lo sostiene del brazo y se transporta hasta la orilla de un río.

_-¿Seguro que funcionara?-_pregunta dudoso el héroe

_-Muy seguro-_contesta el dios antes de tirar en un abrazo a su hermano_-cuídate Teseo, ven a buscarme tan pronto como puedas_

_-Eres un buen hermano Tritón, no importa lo que todo el mundo crea-_le contesta el héroe devolviéndole el abrazo

Suavemente Teseo se separa de su hermano y se sumerge en las profundidades del río Leto para seguir su camino.

Ocho meses después en un hospital de Nueva York, una joven mujer acaba de dar a luz. El médico que la atiende le entrega un pequeño bebe.

_-¿Cómo va a llamar a su hijo Sra. Jackson?-_pregunta el galeno

_-Mi bebe-_murmura la mujer viendo la pequeña pelusilla negra que sobre sale de su cabecita-_lo llamare…-_calla durante unos segundos, mirando fascinada dos grandes y expresivos ojos verdes que la miran como si estuviera guardando el mayor de los secretos_-Perseo…Perseo Alexis Jackson-_murmura abrazando levemente a su bebe

_-Un nombre muy peculiar-_murmura el medico sonriendo levemente

Sally Jackson tenía un buen motivo para los nombres elegidos. Ambos griegos, ambos con un gran significado. Perseo, el destructor, nombre del único semidiós con un final feliz, aquel que arraso con todos sus enemigos; eso es lo que ella quería para su hijo un final feliz y la fuerza para sobrevivir. Alexis había sido elegido por su libro favorito "Zorba, el Griego" del escritor Nikos Kazantzakis. Pero también había sido porque su significado era el que protege. Porqué ella quería que su hijo no solo tuviera la fuerza necesaria para sobrevivir, sino que tuviera también los motivos para ello.

Poco sabía ella que los nombres elegidos ayudarían a cumplir un propósito trazado. Nunca imagino que su pequeño Percy era mucho más que eso. Nunca llego a pensar que en sus brazos descansaba aquel que salvaría al Olimpo, nunca llego a pensar que su pequeño bebe había protegido al Olimpo hace milenios atrás. Nunca se imaginó que su hijo alguna vez fue llamado Teseo.

C&P&A

Hola! Como dicen por ahí, año nuevo historia nueva jajajajaja okno

Esta idea me viene dando vueltas desde hace un tiempo y me he decidido sacarla a la luz. Se plantearan todos los hechos hasta la Casa de Hades (e incluso la Sangre del Olimpo si llego a leerla antes de acabar con la historia), pero todo será diferente. Tendrá muchos cambios y no puedo prometer que será un Percabeth, podría ser pero todo depende de cómo vaya girando la historia. Tengo varias ideas para realizarla.

Espero les guste la idea, déjenme sus comentarios para saber que opinan.

También, espero que hayan pasado un muy feliz año nuevo. Yo por mi parte puedo decir que el Sr. D debe haber aparecido en mi fiesta, porque todo andaba muy aburrido llego la media noche y la fiesta se animó a niveles insospechados casi, casi a la de Proyecto X (ok nunca tanto -_-)

Nos leemos

byebye


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 _¿Qué soy el hijo de un dios? Fuck ya sabía que era increíble_

Yo creí, por un estúpido momento, que las cosas podrían ser diferentes…que serían diferentes. Pero me equivoque. Ahora estoy pagando mi pecado. Terminando igual que la primera vez. ¿Por qué tengo que pasar por esto? ¿Por qué mierda no puedo tener un final feliz? ¿Por qué tengo que sacrificarme siempre? Son algunas de las preguntas que me hice en esta vida y en la otra. Ninguna tiene una respuesta específica. Solo sé que al terminar este día estaré nuevamente en el Eliseo, lejos del amor de mi vida pasada, lejos del amor de esta vida, lejos de mi hijo amado, de mi hermano, de mi padre, de mi mejor amigo y de todas aquellas personas que son importantes para mí en esta vida y en la otra.

Pero supongo que debería explicarme, creo que aún tengo un par de minutos antes de que Tánatos venga a reclamar mi alma por segunda vez.

Bien, les diré como comenzó todo. Pero no esperen que sea una historia bonita llena de flores, colores y corazones por todo lado. Si lees una historia como esa, pues definitivamente no es la vida de un semidiós…mucho menos uno como yo.

Mira, yo nunca quise ser un mestizo. Ni en esta vida ni en la anterior.

Ser un mestizo da miedo, es aterrador. Constantemente están enfrentándote a la muerte y tus momentos de felicidad son pequeños y efímeros, son falsas pruebas de que la buena suerte te sonríe.

Todo comenzó cuando tenía 12 años. Asistía a la Academia Yancy, una escuela privada para niños problemáticos en Nueva York. ¿Soy un chico problema? Mierda, definitivamente sí.

Para probarlo esta ese viaje escolar que hice en 5to de primaria a Saratoga en donde accidentalmente hice volar el autobús escolar con ese cañón de la guerra de la revolución, en serio nunca pensé que fuera a estar cargado ni que funcionara después de tanto tiempo, en realidad el autobús estaba obstaculizando mi destino, yo solo quería ayudar en la demolición de ese edifico en ruinas que estaba atrás del autobús, ¿pero acaso alguien me creyó? Nadie lo hizo y eso me causo mi expulsión.

Y antes de eso en mi cuarto año bien, solo diré que ese día descubrí que los tiburones pueden actuar como cachorros acuáticos, aun cuando a mi maestra le estaba por dar un ataque. Ella no me creyó cuando le dije que los tiburones decían que estaban honrados por mi presencia…Sí, lo digo en serio los tiburones me hablaron. Verán así de especial soy, puedo hablar con las criaturas marinas. Yo les hablo me entiende, ellas me hablan y las entiendo. Tenemos una especie de relación. A veces creo que soy Aquaman debido a la forma tan servicial con la que me tratan, incluso a veces me dicen pequeño príncipe. No es que me queje, solo me hace sentir medio incomodó y con leve sentimiento de nostalgia.

En fin, puedo empezar a enumerar todas las desgracias que he vivido pero sería muy aburrido. Este sexto año me había propuesto que todo estaría tranquilo, que no cometería nada tan grabe que signifique mi expulsión y así poder cumplir mi gran sueño, estar dos años seguidos en la misma academia…ok, no es el mejor de los sueños pero solo tengo 12 años ¿qué esperan? Qué quiera salvar al mundo o algo así.

Ahora estoy atorado en un autobús escolar (el cual no pienso hacer explota…de momento) con otros 28 chicos más dos profesores (uno genial y el otro una arpía) en un viaje al Museo Metropolitano de Arte para mirar la antigua Grecia y Roma (realmente no tengo problemas con la parte griega, es la romana la que no me termina de gustar).

Aun así podría ser una tortura. Lo bueno es que el sr. Brunner, nuestro profesor de Latín, es quien organizaba este viaje…sin tan solo no hubiera pedido a la Sra. Dodds que lo acompañara, esa mujer me odia desde el primer momento en que me vio.

El otro problema que existía en este viaje era Grover Underwood. Miren yo realmente no tengo un problema con él. Grover es un chico tranquilo, lisiado de por vida debido a una extraña enfermedad muscular en las piernas, totalmente nervioso y con un amor insano por las enchiladas. Pero además de eso Grover se ha convertido en mi sombra desde que empezó el año escolar. Me he tenido que enfrentar a unos cuantos matones por él y al parecer eso le hizo creer que ahora somos mejores amigos. Lo siento, pero yo no puedo ser amigo de alguien que oculta varios secretos. Puedo notarlo, como Grover me mira como si supiera algo que desconozco. Además, él CORRE cuando hay enchiladas en la cafetería, el como lo hace con su problema muscular es un misterio para mí, pero eso me ha hecho sospechar de lo que oculta.

Y bueno, con Grover venia otro problema más (¿les he dicho que mi vida está llena de problemas?), Nancy Bobfit, la frecky cleptómana pelirroja que gusta de golpear a Grover y hacerme ojitos como si no lo notara. Por favor, soy medio distraído pero no estúpido.

Nancy había estado lanzando bolas de sándwich en el cabello de Grover. El pobre chico estaba tristemente sacando cada pedazo de su rizado cabello. Como soy una buena persona me ofrecí a parar a Nancy, pero Grover me detuvo.

_-Ya estás en libertad condicional-_me dice_-si le haces frente te meterás en más problemas_

Bufe, pero le hice caso. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pienso, tal vez hubiera sido mejor meterme en problemas con Nancy que inmiscuirme en lo que sucedió.

El sr. Brunner condujo la visita del museo. Nos llevó a través de grandes pinturas, esculturas, vasijas y demás. A mí me sorprendía que después de milenios siguieran ahí como la primera vez. Entre todas las esculturas hubo una que me llamo la atención.

Era la imagen de un chico enorme y pelinegro, con el cuerpo tan maceteado como si hubiera hecho pesas toda su vida. Con una mano sostiene una espada común con la cual está apuñalando a un gigantesco toro, con la otra sostiene un hilo que sigue hasta llegar a la delicada mano de una rubia muchacha. Por alguna razón esa imagen se quedó grabada en mi mente durante los próximos días, había algo en ella que no me agradaba, algo que me decía que estaba mal, que había un error.

Pero siguiendo con la visita, el sr. Brunner nos llevó hasta la parte más antigua de la exposición. Junto a un gran cuadro, que no me moleste en ver, había una estela de un hombre desnudo…creo que era una representación de Apolo, pero Nancy al parecer encontraba muy divertido el que no tuviera ropa y hacia sus desagradables comentarios tan fuertes que no me dejaban escuchar al sr. Brunner con claridad.

_-Puedes callarte-_le digo molesto en un tono más alto del que quería

_-Sr. Jackson-_dice el sr. Brunner_-¿algún comentario?_

_-No señor-_le limito a responder ante las risas de los demás

_-Entonces, sería tan amable de decírnoslo que sucede en esta representación-_pregunto señalando el cuadro que no me moleste en ver…simplemente genial

Lo mire unos segundos y suspire internamente aliviado. Conocía ese cuadro y la historia que ocurría.

_-Es Kronos comiéndose a sus hijos-_le dije totalmente seguro

_-¿Y eso sucedió por qué…?-_pregunta totalmente insatisfecho con mi respuesta

_-Bueno, Kronos era el Rey Titán-_empiezo a explicar_-le dieron una profecía que decía que uno de sus hijos lo iba a derrocar, entonces para evitar eso le ordeno a su esposa Rhea que le entregara cada niño al nacer. Sin embargo, Rhea escondió al bebe Poseidón y al bebe Zeus para que entrenaran en secreto. Dándole a Kronos un potrillo y una roca respectivamente en el lugar de los bebes. Cuando crecieron, entre ambos liberaron a sus hermanos. Zeus tuvo varios hijos y todos se juntaron para acaban con Kronos. Zeus, Poseidón y Hades juntaron sus armas de poder para crear una mística lanza con la que derrotaron a Kronos y luego lo partieron en pedazos esparciendo sus restos en las profundidades del Tártaro esperando que nunca más vuelva a salir. _

Varios de mis compañeros de clase se quedaron sorprendidos, el mismo sr. Brunner estaba sorprendido y me miraba analíticamente.

_-Más o menos-_dice el sr. Brunner seriamente_-en realidad SOLO Zeus se libró de ser devorado por Kronos, el otro es un simple mito que no ha sido probado_-me encantaban las explicaciones del sr. Brunner, siempre hace que parezcan hechos reales

_-y cómo se supone que esto nos va a ayudar en un futuro-_escuche a Nancy mascullar_-acaso nos van a preguntar en una entrevista de trabajo ¿por qué Kronos se comió a sus hijos?_

_-Y para terminar, sr. Jackson-_dice el sr, Brunner_-nos puede explicar ¿cómo esto nos ayuda?...gracias srta._ _Bobfit por su excelente pregunta-_nada se escapa de sus radares al parecer

_-Supongo que…-_digo medio dudoso_-uno no debe casarse con quien pueda tragarse a sus hijos o que eso nos demuestra que Zeus no debía ser muy inteligente si puede ser simplemente reemplazado por una roca…mmm…ciertamente sí Poseidón es el señor de los caballos, eso convierte a Zeus en el señor de las rocas-_le respondo bromeando, pero el sr. Brunner me mira con pánico en los ojos, como si acabara de ofender a alguien con el poder suficiente para pulverizarme en el momento que quiera

A lo lejos escucho un trueno sonar con furia…mmm…algo me dice que si acabo de ofender a uno de los peces gordos que dirigen el mundo.

_-Bueno clase, es hora de almorzar-_dice apresuradamente el sr, Brunner_-sr. Jackson, por favor quédese un momento-_genial, ahora seré castigado por una pequeña broma

_-Si señor-_le digo una vez todos los demás se fueron

_-Debes aprender a no hablar más de lo debido-_me regaña suavemente

_-No entiendo señor-_le digo con sinceridad

_-Alguna otra persona podría sentirse ofendido por lo que acabas de decir sobre el sr. Zeus-_me dice con seriedad

_-¿sr. Zeus?-_murmuro sorprendido, pero al parecer no lo suficientemente bajo porque el sr. Brunner me mira inquieto

_-Solo aceptare lo mejor de ti Percy Jackson y eso también implica el mejor de los comportamientos. Ahora anda a comer-_dice avanzando al patio

Al salir lo primero que note fue la gran tormenta que se estaba formando en el cielo, con las nubes más negras que había visto en mi vida. Supongo que todo se debe al calentamiento global, desdé Navidad el tiempo había esta extraño. Tormentas de nieve, inundaciones, incendios forestales por rayos. Si fuera más creyente pensaría que se trata de dos seres omnipotentes teniendo una pelea fenomenal. Pero en realidad nadie más que yo parecía darse cuenta del mal tiempo.

Me senté en el borde de una fuente, lejos de los demás, pero Grover no tardo en ir a sentarse a mi lado.

_-¿Te han castigado?-_me pregunta mirando nervioso el cielo, como si esperara que algo fuera a caerle

_-No-_me limito a contestar mirando la quinta avenida.

Sería tan fácil tomar el primer taxi que pase para ir hasta el departamento de mi madre, aun cuando tenga que soportar al idiota grasiento de su marido, no había visto a mi madre desde navidad y eso para este pobre niño de 12 años era una eternidad. Ella seguramente me sonreiría y abrazaría antes de mandarme de regreso para que siga intentando acabar bien el año. Lo que me recuerda que no he abandonado la academia solo para no ver la tristeza en su mirada.

Reteniendo un suspiro miro el patio a mí alrededor. El sr. Brunner, en su silla de ruedas (sí, él también tiene un problema en las piernas), estaba al final de la rampa para minusválidos. Mis otros compañeros se encontraban atormentando a las palomas y Nancy le estaba robando el bolso a una señora.

Un rato después empecé a desenvolver mi sándwich cuando Nancy, junto con sus feas amigas, se nos acercó y dejo caer todo su almuerzo sobre el regazo de Grover.

_-Upss-_dijo Nancy sonriendo con sus dientes torcidos

Trate de mantener la calma, pueda que Grover no fuera mi amigo pero tampoco iba a permitir que lo intimidaran en mi presencia. Sin embargo estaba tan molesto que lo único que quería era borrar las pecas naranjas de su fea cara. En serio, parecía como si alguien se las hubiera pintado con cheetos líquidos.

No recuerdo haberla tocado, solo recuerdo una sensación de ardor en el estómago y al segundo siguiente Nancy estaba dentro de la fuente chillando a todo lo que daban sus pulmones

_-PERCY ME EMPUJO-_grito molesta

La sr. Dodds se materializo a mi costado en cuestión de segundos. Alrededor algunos de los niños comentaban con murmullos

_-¿Has visto?_

_-El agua_

_-como la agarro_

Nada de lo que decían tenía sentido, pero yo me estaba preocupando más por lo que me diría la sra. Dodds.

_-Ahora miel-_dice la sra. Dodds con una sonrisa triunfante, como si hubiera estado esperando por esto toda su vida_-ven conmigo_

_-ESPERE-_grito Grover_-Fui yo_

Eso realmente me sorprendió. Grover se estaba sacrificando por mí, aun cuando a él le asusta a muerte la sra. Dodds.

_-No lo creo, sr. Underwood_-dice ella fríamente

_-Pero…-_intenta replicar Grover callando ante la mirada helada que le dedico la maestra

_-Está bien tío-_le digo para calmarlo_-gracias por el intento_

_-Vamos miel-_me dice la sra. Dodds caminando rápidamente de regreso al museo

Antes de irme, me asegure de darle a Nancy mi mejor mirada de Voy-A-Matarte-Lenta-Y-Dolorosamente haciéndola temblar. Satisfecho con su reacción me dirijo hasta la sra. Dodds, para ser una anciana corre rápido, debe hacerlo para llegar a la parte superior de las escaleras casi en un segundo.

Por el rabillo del ojo puedo notar como Grover mira en pánico total al sr. Brunner. Pero en sr. Brunner está más interesado en su novela de bolsillo y ese apio que saco de algún lugar.

La seguí a través del museo, al principio pensé que me haría comprar una nueva camisa en la tienda de regalos, pero al parecer ese no era el plan.

La sra. Dodds no se detuvo hasta que regresamos a la sección de la vieja Grecia y Roma. A excepción de nosotros, no había nadie más.

Ella estaba para frente a mí con los brazos cruzados, su casaca de motociclista (era una anciana rara) la hacía lucir aún más peligrosa. Incluso parecía estar gruñendo, lo cual me puso en una leve alerta. Estar a solas con un profesor era raro, sobre todo si es la sra. Dodds. Ni siquiera podía pensar que al ser un maestro, ella no me dañaría. ¡Es imposible pensar eso cuando te miran con ganas de pulverizarte!

_-Nos has estado dando problemas miel-_dijo molesta

_-ehh…-_realmente no sabía que decir, salvo aceptar la culpa_-está bien sra. Dodds me rindo, voy a entregarme-_le digo resignado

_-Era solo cuestión de tiempo-_dice triunfal y algo molesta como si hubiera esperado más resistencia de mi parte_-confiesa y sufrirás menos dolor_-creo que la vejes la hace exagerar

_-Mire, yo no quería hacerlo-_le digo intentando sonar lo más sincero posible_-pero no podía leer ese libro, sufro de dislexia me dolía la cabeza cada vez que lo intentaba leer y por eso saque el resumen de Internet -_la sra. Dudds me mira más que furiosa

_-CREES QUE SOMOS TONTOS PERCY JACKSON_-grita irritada_-DI LA VERDAD_

_-ehh…estamos hablando de la venta de caramelo clandestino o de las escapadas que me doy de la academia los fines de semana_-me iban a expulsar de todos modos así que no tenía caso cubrir nada de lo que hice

_-SE TE ACABO EL TIEMPO-_vuelve a gritar

Fue entonces que la cosa más extraña paso. La sra. Dodds empezó a transformarse en una especia de mujer murciélago con alas negras, garras aterradoramente afiladas, una boca llena de colmillos y ojos rojos como la brasa de una barbacoa. Lo cual solo significaba una cosa…no me equivoque cuando la compare con una arpía.

Y si no consideras que eso sea extraño, lo que paso a continuación fue llegar a otro nivel. El sr. Brunner entro rápidamente (lo cual es raro, teniendo en cuenta que estaba afuera del museo) con una pluma en su mano.

_-Va, Percy-_dice lanzándome la pluma

¿En serio? Acaso esperaba que le escribiera una carta de disculpas a la sra. Dudds o algo así.

Sin embargo, cuando la pluma toco mi mano se transformó en una hermosa espada que resplandecía con luz propia. Me sentí poderoso sosteniéndola, era como si SIEMPRE hubiera estado ahí, como si ese fuera el lugar al que pertenecía. No podía sentir la espada como un peso extra, era como si fuera una extensión de mi brazo.

La sra. Dodds me saco de mi ensoñación con un grito espeluznante. Se abalanzo contra mí con la promesa de muerte brillando en sus ojos. Con una gran agilidad giro esquivándola. Eso la puso aún más furiosa.

_-MUERE MIEL-_chilla enloquecida yendo directamente a mi yugular

Una sensación desconocida me invadió. Yo estaba temblando, pero no de miedo, temblaba de anticipación como si hubiera esperado mucho tiempo para poder participar en una lucha. Sin siquiera pensarlo corro hasta la sra. Dodds dando un salto para esquivar su ataque y ahí, en el aire, me la ingenio para blandir la espada limpiamente a través de su cuerpo como si fuera agua.

Cuando toque el piso, la sra. Dodds ya se había convertido en un castillo de arena. El polvo amarillo se vaporizo hasta que no quedo nada más que un olor a azufre y el recuerdo de esos dos fríos ojos mirándome con odio puro.

Estaba solo.

La espada seguía firmemente en mi mano.

El sr. Brunner no estaba ahí. No había nadie más que yo.

Por un segundo pensé que había comido algo que me cayó mal, como hongos alucinógenos o algo así. Pero la prueba estaba frente a mí, tan físicamente real en mi mano.

Medio tembloroso toco la punta de la espada, esta de forma automática regresa a ser un bolígrafo. Con cuidado la destape volviéndola a convertir en una espada. Nuevamente la tape y me guarde el bolígrafo en el bolsillo.

Era mío, podía sentir que me pertenecía. Notaba como la energía de la espada vibraba con excitación pura, como si hubiera estado un largo tiempo esperando por mí.

Volví a salir.

Estaba lloviendo.

El sr. Brunner seguía donde lo vi por última vez, Grover estaba sentado en la fuente con un mapa del museo sobre su cabeza. Nancy me estaba esperando junto a la puerta.

_-Espero que la srta. Kerr te haya azotado el trasero-_me dice burlonamente

_-¡Oh, Ella hizo más que solo azotarme el trasero!-_le contesto sonriendo con atrevimiento

No pude evitar ampliar mi sonrisa cuando la vi ponerse de mil colores ya sea por la vergüenza o la furia, me daba igual. Ignorándola me dirigí hasta Grover. No estaba de humor para andar soportando las tonterías de Nancy.

_-Hey tío-_le digo sin saber exactamente como preguntar por la sra. Dodds

_-¿La srta. Kerr fue muy dura contigo?-_me pregunta preocupado

_-No, nada de eso-_le respondo lentamente_-pero…-_digo medio inseguro para captar su atención_-no me creas loco…pero por un segundo pensé que teníamos una maestra diferentes la sra. Dodds_

_-¿La sra. Dodds?-_pregunta mirando a todo lado nervioso, tal y como hace cada vez que miente_-Nunca hemos tenido una maestra con ese nombre, tal vez deberías hablar con el sr. Brunner_

_-Oh, no, no creo que sea necesario-_le respondo analizándolo_-debo haberlo soñado o algo_

_-Sí, eso debe ser-_responde con un chillido

El resto de la visita paso normal. No hubo nada sorprendente. Al finalizar el día nos subimos al autobús escolar, donde vi por primera vez a la srta. Kerr. Era una joven mujer de cabellos rubios, ojos caramelo y sonrisa amable. Lo cual me hizo sentir un poco culpable cuando Nancy y su grupo empezaron a atormentarla.

El resto del año me la pase haciendo investigación sobre la sra. Dodds. Pero descubrí que no existía registro alguno de ella. Para ese momento hubiera pensado que todo fue un sueño loco de mi mente, pero el bolígrafo/espada que aún conservaba me indicaba lo contrario.

Sin embargo, el cambio de clima parecía estarme afectando. Me encontraba cada vez más irritado, metiéndome en todo tipo de peleas y contestándole con agresividad a los maestros. Cuando el profesor de inglés me pregunto por qué era demasiado estúpido para entender la gramática, simplemente me rompí. Lo llame viejo borracho de mierda y me salí del salón. Bien, pueda que la gramática se me hiciera difícil por mi dislexia pero eso no evitaba que tuviera un florido vocabulario.

Eso me gano la expulsión. No es que me sorprendiera. Yo realmente no hubiera soportado otro año más en Yancy.

De cualquier forma, la expulsión solo me quito mis ganas de estudiar para mis finales. No es como si fuera a jalar algún curso. Puedo tener problemas en la gramática pero mi oído está lo suficientemente bien para entender las clases. Claro…siempre y cuando no me distrajera. ¿Les dije que además de la dislexia tengo problemas de concentración y un poco de hiperactividad? Para que vean lo increíble que soy.

Así que estaba en mi última noche dentro de Yancy cuando decidí dar un paseo nocturno. Ya estaba por regresar a mi dormitorio cuando, pasando cerca de la oficina del sr. Brunner, escuche algo que llamo por completo mi atención

_-…preocupado por Percy señor-_era la voz de Grover

Ahora, ¿qué estaba haciendo Grover en la oficina del sr. Brunner tan tarde? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué hablaban de mí? Bueno, usualmente no ando escuchado conversaciones ajenas, pero esta me incluía así que tenía el derecho de quedarme y escuchar hasta el final.

Con cautela me acerque un poco más

_-…solo este verano-_seguía hablando Grover_-Quiero decir una amable en la escuela, ahora ellos y nosotros podemos estar seguros…_

_-Solo empeoraríamos las cosas presionándolo_-le contesto el sr. Brunner_-necesitamos que el chico madure más-_¡Epa! ¿Para qué quieren que madure más?

_-Pero él quizás no tenga tiempo. El solsticio de verano es el límite…-_insiste Grover antes de ser cortado por el sr. Brunner

_-Tendrá que resolverse sin él, Grover. Déjalo disfrutar de su ignorancia mientras todavía puede_

_-Señor, él la vío…_

_-Su imaginación-_insistió el sr. Brunner_-La niebla en los estudiantes y el personal han sido suficientes para convencerlo de eso_

_-Señor, yo…yo no puedo fallar en mi deber otra vez-_musito Grover acongojado_-usted sabe lo que eso significaría _

_-Tú no has fallado, Grover-_le respondió el sr. Brunner con amabilidad_-debí darme cuenta de lo que era. Ahora solo preocupémonos de mantener a Percy vivo hasta el próximo otoño…_

No pude evitar retroceder poco a poco. Al parecer, el sr. Brunner y Grover creían que estaba en una especie de peligro. Mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, estaba tan ensimismado que no me di cuenta cuando choque con un par de carpetas amontonadas en el pasillo. Rápidamente corrí a esconderme en uno de los salones vacíos.

Una sombra enorme se podía ver frente al cristal de la puerta. El golpeteo lento clop-clop-clop le acompaña. Parecía como si un caballo se hubiera puesto a caminar por el solitario corredor.

_-Nada-_murmuro el sr. Brunner_-mis nervios no han estado bien desde el solsticio de invierno_

_-Los míos tampoco-_le dijo Grover_-pero…_

_-Vuelve al dormitorio, mañana tienes examen_

_-No me lo recuerde-_se quejó Grover antes de alejarse lentamente

Espere unos segundos hasta el suave caminar de caballo dejo de sonar. Sin tiempo que perder abro la puerta asegurándome que no haya nadie a la vista. Al encontrarme completamente solo corro hacia el patio trasero del internado. No me detengo hasta que encuentro la firme enredadera que atraviesa una de las paredes. Escalo hasta llegar a mi habitación. Tengo unos pocos segundos antes de que Grover llegue. Agarro el libro de latín y me tiro sobre mi cama, fingiendo haber estado ahí todo el rato.

_-Hey tío-_me saluda Grover cuando entra_-listo para el examen de mañana_

_-Sobreviviré-_le digo mirándolo analíticamente_-…tus muletas_

_-¿Qué tienen?-_pregunta mirándolas

_-Tienen jebe en las patas-_murmuro pensativo

_-Claro que sí hombre, sino harían un ruido horrible-_me contesta_-mira, vez no hay sonido-_dice caminando por el cuarto

Entonces el suave clop-clop-clop no fue por las muletas de Grover. ¿Qué tantos secretos están guardando?

_-¿pasa algo?-_me pregunta

_-Solo…estoy cansado-_le digo_-hasta mañana_

Tiro mi libro a un rincón de la habitación mientras me echo en mi cama, dándole la espalda a Grover. Hoy era la última noche que pasaría aquí, mañana por la tarde estaría con mi madre. No tengo tiempo para intentar descifrar los misterios que Grover pueda tener con el sr. Brunner, aun cuando estos tenga que ver conmigo.

Al día siguiente, después de tres largas horas del examen de latín, me dirijo hacia el sr. Brunner para entregarle mi hoja.

_-Percy-_me dice_-no te desanimes por dejar Yancy. Es… Es lo mejor_-su tono amable no puede evitar que la vergüenza me invada.

Algunos chicos que ya habían terminado su examen me miraban con burla, Nancy me sonrió mientras me mandaba "besitos" con los labios. No era una imagen agradable y el sr. Brunner debe haber notado mi mueca porque continuo

_-Quiero decir-_murmuro como si no supiera bien que decir_-este no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era solo cuestión de tiempo_

_-Claro-_murmuro con resentimiento, ¿acaso intentaba hacerme sentir mejor con esas palabras?

_-No, no-_dice sr. Brunner_-oh, lo confundí todo. Lo que estoy tratando de decir…no eres normal Percy…esto no es nada como ser…_

_-Gracias-_lo corte furioso ante sus palabras_-Muchas gracias por recordármelo señor_ -digo con todo el veneno que puedo poner en mi voz

_-Percy…-_dice pero yo ya no lo escucho. Simplemente me voy del aula.

Mientras empaco mis cosas no puedo evitar pensar en todas las veces que me han llamado un bicho raro, un fenómeno, un raro…y todo por las cosas que puedo hacer. Hablar con los animales marinos es una de ellas. Pero puedo hacer mucho más. Nadie parece comprenderlo, cuando notan que hay algo fuera de lo "normal" en mí, empiezan a despreciarme. El sr. Brunner solo ha abierto una herida que no ha cerrado del todo.

Escucho atentamente como los otros chicos bromean sobre donde pasaran el verano. Muchos se irán de viaje o estarán todo el día en la playa, porque son delincuentes juveniles como yo, solo que ellos son delincuentes juveniles _ricos_. Yo por el contrario tendría que buscarme un trabajo de medio tiempo y preocuparme por ver en qué escuela iba a estar el año que viene, porqué yo era un don nadie, de una familia de don nadies.

Aun así me esperaba un relajante viaje en autobús, en el cual esperaba solo dormir. Pero, ¡oh, sorpresa mía! Grove había reservado un pasaje en el mismo bus.

Durante todo el viaje pude notar que Grover miraba asustado a todo lado. Como si esperara que de algún sitio salga algo dispuesto a atacarnos.

Finalmente decidí que merecía algunas respuestas.

_-¿Buscas a la amable?-_le digo haciéndolo saltar en su sitio

_-¿Qué…qué quieres decir?-_pregunta temeroso

_-No mucho-_le digo analizando sus gestos, estaba nervioso-_Ayer escuche una conversación muy interesante entre tú y el sr. Brunner_-sonreí internamente al notar que su nerviosismo aumentaba

_-Yo…te note algo raro Percy…y estaba preocupado-_dice esquivando mi mirada

_-¿Cuál es el plazo del solsticio de verano?_

_-Escucha Percy…yo…yo…-_sea lo que sea el gran secreto le estaba costando mucho a Grover_-mira…solo…solo toma esto-_dice pasándome una tarjeta que tenía en su bolsillo

La tarjeta estaba escrita en letra de fantasía, lo cual era un cruel asesinato para mis pobres ojos disléxicos. Pero logre leer su contenido:

**GROVER UNDERWOOD**

**PROTECTOR**

**VILLA HALF-BLOOD**

**LONG ISLAND, NEW YORK**

**(800) 009-0009**

_-Qué es media…-_comienzo a decir antes de ser interrumpido

_-No lo digas en voz alta-_chillo_-esa es mi…mmm…dirección de verano-_musito

_-Y me la das para…_

_-Por si me necesitas-_murmuro

_-¿Por qué te necesitaría?-_le pregunto secamente

_-Mira Percy-_dice ruborizado hasta su manzana de Adán_-la verdad es que yo…yo_

Repentinamente un pensamiento nada agradable cruzo por mi mente. ¿Acaso Grover intentaba decir…? NO, definitivamente NO

_-Espera tío-_me apresuro en decir_-mira, tú no eres exactamente mi tipo…no te ofendas pero tú y yo…ehh…no funcionaría mira…_

_-¿Qué?-_chilla nuevamente_-Por Zeus, NO-_grita_-intento decirte que soy tu protector_

_-mi…¿protector?-_le digo incrédulo_-y de qué exactamente me proteges-_le pregunto mirándolo de arriba para abajo

Sin embargo Grover no me llego a responder. Hubo un chillido de ruedas y el autobús se detuvo. El chofer nos hizo bajarnos para poder arreglar el problema.

Al otro lado de nuestra carretera había un extraño y anticuado puesto de fruta donde tres ancianas, sentadas en mecedoras bajo las sombras de un arce, tejían el par de calcetines más grande del mundo.

La dama de la izquierda tejía rápidamente el gigantesco calcetín, la de la derecha tejía con más lentitud, mientras que la del centro sostenía una cesta donde había un enorme ovillo de hilo azul verdoso.

Lo extraño era que parecían estar mirándome.

A mi costado Grover estaba completamente pálido, mirando a las pobres ancianitas como si hubieran salido del infierno.

_-Dime que nos las vez-_me pide asustado

_-¿A las señoras?-_le pregunto intrigado

_-Dime que no te están viendo a ti-_me vuelve a pedir

_-Pues si lo están haciendo, ¿crees que quieran venderme esos calcetines o solo la fruta?_

_-No es gracioso Percy, nada gracioso-_contesta con seriedad

Sin embargo yo no le hago caso y a paso lento me dirijo hacia ellas

_-Buenos días-_las saludo_-podrían venderme un poco de esas deliciosas peras que tienen ahí-_les digo educadamente

_-El pequeño mozuelo es tan encantador-_dice la de la derecha

_-Tal y como lo recordaba-_le sigue la de la izquierda

_-Coge la fruta pequeño príncipe, coge toda la fruta que quieras-_me dice la del medio

Dudando un poco, empiezo a llenar una bolsa con bastantes peras. ¡Hey, que es gratis!

_-Gracias-_les digo cuando termine de llenar la bolsa

_-Somos nosotras quienes deberíamos darte las gracias-_me responde la de la derecha

_-Pero en su lugar te daremos una ayuda-_le sigue la de la izquierda

_-Sostén la punta de este hilo-_me dice la del medio extendiéndome un trozo de su ovillo

La de la izquierda saco unas tijeras negras con las cuales corto el hilo que sostenía. La de la derecha se arranca uno de sus blancos cabellos el cual se volvió completamente rojo. La del medio empezó a trenzar el trozo de hilo recién cortado con el cabello, formando una especie de pulsera. Sin duda alguna, entrego mi mano derecha. La mujer ata rápidamente la pulsera a mi muñeca.

_-Con eso bastara-_dicen las tres a la vez_-Adiós pequeño príncipe, suerte en tu viaje_

Después de las extrañas palabras, les volví a agradecer por la fruta y camine de regreso al autobús.

Ahí Grover me miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

_-¿Qué te dijeron?-_pregunta consternado

_-¿Quieres una pera?-_pregunto ignorándolo_-tengo varias, fueron muy amables en regalármelas _

_-Percy…-_ intenta decir cuando el chofer grita

_-¡SI, demonios! Todo el mundo devuelta al bus_

Dentro del bus, Grover seguía actuando raro, murmura cosas que solo me ponían nervioso.

_-Sexto año, nunca pasan del sexto año_

_-Grover…¿de qué estás hablando?_

_-Percy, tienes que prometerme que dejaras que te acompañe hasta tu casa-_me suplica

_-Está bien hombre, pero dime que rayos pasa_

_-Esas señoras…-_dice dubitativo_-ellas…no son buenas Percy _

_-Hablas como si hubieran matado a alguien-_le digo sonriendo _-no son como la sra. Dodds ¿verdad?-_le pregunto medio preocupado

Grover me mira sorprendido durante unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

_-No Percy…son peor_

Por alguna razón yo tenía la sensación que todo el numerito del hilo tenía un significado poderoso, como si alguien fuera a morir. Grover me miraba como si estuviera escogiendo las flores de mi funeral…eso realmente no era tranquilizador.

El resto del viaje nos la pasamos en silencio. Llegando a la estación, Grover me pidió que lo esperara, él tenía ciertas necesidades fisiológicas que cumplir.

Como era de esperarse, ni bien se fue me subí en el primer taxi que encontré.

Ahora, están a punto de conocer a la mujer más grandiosa del mundo (por lo menos para mí), se trata de mi madre. Su nombre es Sally Jackson, es amable, bondadosa, tierna, cariñosa, sumamente inteligente y con muchas otras características positivas. Lo cual prueba mi teoría de que las mejores personas tienen la peor de las suertes.

Verán, cuando ella tenía cinco años, sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo. Fue criada por un tío al que no le importaba mucho, quiso ser novelista pero cuando su tío enfermo de cáncer todos sus sueños se truncaron. Tuvo que abandonar la escuela en su último año para poder cuidarlo. Después de que él muriera, ella se quedó sin dinero, sin familia y sin diploma.

Lo único "bueno" que le paso fue conocer a mi padre.

No tengo recuerdo alguno de él. Solo esta ese ligero destello del recuerdo de una sonrisa y esa sensación de protección, en realidad no sé si es un recuerdo real aun cuando me gusta pensar que lo es.

En fin, la relación que tuvieron era un secreto, él era un hombre muy importante y tenía muchos enemigos. Un día tuvo que partir en un viaje a través del Atlántico y jamás volvió.

Perdido en el mar. Mamá dice que no murió, que solo se perdió en el mar.

Ella tuvo que hacer muchos trabajos pesados, cuidarme e ir a clases nocturnas para sacar su diploma de preparatoria. Nunca se quejaba, ella daba todo de sí sin poder ni un solo pero.

Finalmente se casó con Gabe Ugliano, quien fue agradable los primeros cinco segundos que lo conocimos, después nos mostró su verdadera cara. Cuando era pequeño lo apode "Gabe maloliente", lo siento pero el tipo apesta a pizza rancia y calzoncillos de gimnasio.

Sé que entre los dos hicimos un infierno la vida de mi madre, la forma en que él la trataba, la forma en que peleábamos constantemente…un buen ejemplo es cuando llego a casa.

Al entrar en el pequeño departamento lo primero que veo es a Gabe con sus estúpidos amigos jugando una partida de póker, la televisión encendida y montones de cerveza regada por todo el suelo.

Gabe apenas alza la vista para reconocer mi llegada.

_-Así que ya llegaste mocoso-_me dice

_-¿dónde está mi mamá?-_le pregunto intentando sonar agradable

_-Trabajando-_como tú deberías hacer, pienso_-¿tienes dinero?_

Y así es el trato con Gabe, no hay ningún "bienvenido a casa", "que bueno verte" o "¿qué ha sido de tu vida en los últimos seis meses?"

Gabe había engordado, lo cual realmente no me sorprende si lo único que hace es tragar, tomar y dormir. Pero por alguna extraña razón maneja la tienda Electrónicos Mega-Mart en Queens, no entiendo como aun no lo han despedido si casi nunca está ahí. Toda su paga la gastaba en cigarros, póker y cerveza, siempre cerveza. Sin embargo, cuando estaba en casa, él quería que fuera yo quien sustentara su fondo de apuestas. Lo llamo nuestro pacto de chicos, lo cual quiere decir que si le decía a mi mamá, él me golpearía.

_-No tengo-_le digo molesto

_-En serio-_me dice irónico_-tomaste un taxi hasta acá, seguramente pagaste con uno de 20, debes tener seis o siete de cambio. Alguien que quiere vivir en esta casa debería tener su propio sustento no crees-_me dice mirándome amenazante. Aun me sorprende que sepa calcular

_-Dije que no tengo-_le repito rechinando los dientes

_-No intentes pasarte de listo conmigo muchacho-_masculla Gabe parándose lentamente

_-No tengo-_vuelvo a repetir firmemente

Gabe gruñe molesto, pero rápidamente me escabullo hasta mi cuarto. Sé que más tarde tendré que pagar por mi pequeño atrevimiento. Pero no es algo por lo que me preocupe de momento. Con rapidez destrabo una tabla que se encuentra debajo de mi cama, ahí hay una caja de madera, abro la caja y meto los pocos billetes que me quedan. Desde hace tiempo he estado ahorrando todo lo que he podido para poder largarme de esta "casa" cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad. Cuando me vaya me asegurare de llevarme a mi mamá y de darle una pequeña paliza al idiota de Gabe.

Vuelvo a guardar mi caja antes de darle un vistazo a mi cuarto. Hay ropa de Gabe esparcida por todo el lugar junto con sus revistas viejas. Gabe suele usar mi cuarto como estudio cuando no estoy, lógicamente no estudia nada más que sus estúpidas revistas.

Una dulce voz me saco de mi ensoñación

_-Percy-_era mi madre

Ella abrió la puerta y todos los malos pensamientos se esfumaron. Tiene ese talento de hacerme sentir bien con su sola presencia. Sus hermosos ojos azules me miran como si miraran solo las cosas buenas que hay en mí. Su cálida sonrisa es la única bienvenida que necesito para sentirme en casa. Su hermoso cabello café tiene ese olor dulzón que puede tranquilizarme.

_-Oh, Percy -_dice mientras me abraza_-Has crecido desde Navidad_

Nos sentamos en el borde de mi cama para hablar de todo lo que había hecho esos últimos 6 meses que no la vi. Ella me escucha atentamente. Puedo notar como me mira tristemente al darse cuenta que nuevamente no había hecho ningún amigo. Así que le hablo de Grover e intento ponerlo como una especie de amigo, eso parece animarla un poco.

_-Hey Sally-_grita Gabe_-que tal unos pocos bocadillos_

Rechino mis dientes furioso, mi madre era la mujer más angelical del mundo. Ella debería estar casada con un REY y no con el bastardo idiota de Gabe.

Ella parece notar mi molestia, así que sonriendo me dice algo que había estado esperando por los últimos dos años

_-Tengo una sorpresa para ti-_me dice_-nos vamos a la playa_

_-¿Montauk?-_le pregunto sorprendido

_-Tres días, misma cabina_

Yo realmente estaba emocionado por ir. No habíamos podido ir antes debido a que Gabe había dicho que no teníamos suficiente dinero. Y hablando del diablo…

_-Dije bocadillos Sally, no escuchaste-_gruñe Gabe apareciendo en la puerta

_-Ya estaba por ir cariño-_dice mi madre_-solo estábamos hablando del viaje_

_-¿el viaje? ¿lo decías enserio?-_pregunta Gabe entrecerrando los ojos

_-¿no nos dejaras ir?-_pregunto desafiante

_-Claro que lo hará-_se apresura en decir mi mamá_-Tu padrastro_-dice ignorando mi gesto de molestia_-solo se preocupa por el dinero, eso es todo. Además-_dice volteando a verlo_-Gabriel no tendrá que conformarse con solo unos bocadillos. Preparare suficiente para todo el fin de semana más las sobras_

_-Y ese dinero saldrá de lo que gastas en ropa ¿verdad?-_dice Gabe engatusado por la comida

_-Si cariño-_responde ella dócilmente

_-Y no usaras mi carro más que para ir y regresar_

_-Tendremos mucho cuidado-_asegura mamá, yo por mi parte intentare explotar la cosa esa en la primera oportunidad

_-Quizá si te apresuras con esa botana y si el chico se disculpa por interrumpir mi juego de póker_

Quizá si golpeo sus pequeñas joyas y lo hago cantar en soprano por una semana.

Pero mi mamá me dio una mirada de advertencia. Si no fuera porque el idiota de Gabe es capaz de hacerle algo yo no habría tenido problema alguno en intentar darle una lección.

_-Lo siento-_dije_-lamento haber interrumpido su importantísimo juego de póker, entiendo perfectamente que es demasiado importante para usted demostrar su genialidad en el juego. Por favor regresa ya mismo._

Casi podía ver como su pequeño cerebro movía sus oxidados engranes intentando encontrar el sarcasmo en mis palabras

_-Si como sea-_dice Gabe antes de irse

Obviamente no logro encontrar nada.

_-Gracias Percy-_me dice mi mamá_-cuando lleguemos a Montauk seguiremos hablando_

Una hora después estábamos listos para irnos.

Yo tuve que llevar todas nuestras cosas al carro mientras Gabe me miraba quejándose por perder la comida de mi mamá y su tan amado Camaro 78

_-Ni un pequeño rasguño mocoso-_me dice amenazante_-ni un uno solo_

Como si fuera a conducir, tenía 12 años por amor a los dioses…¿hey, de dónde viene eso? Pero bueno, Gabe encontraría la manera de culparme por algo. Por más mínimo que fuera.

Estaba tan molesto viéndolo regresar al departamento que me quede sorprendido cuando un grifo de agua estallo lanzando un poderoso chorro que choco con la espalda de Gabe, mandándolo directamente contra las escaleras del edificio.

Yo no quise quedarme a averiguar que paso. Así que salte al carro e hice que mi mamá pisara el acelerador.

Nuestra cabaña (está bien, no es exactamente nuestra pero siempre alquilamos la misma) queda en la costa sur, cerca de la punta de Long Island. Era un pequeño cuartito desgastado con cortinas desgastadas, medio hundida en las dunas. Había siempre arena en las sabanas y arañas en la alacena. La mayoría del tiempo el mar estaba demasiado frío para nadar en él.

Amaba el lugar.

Habíamos estado yendo desde que era un bebe. Sé que mi mamá había ido desde mucho antes. Esa cabaña fue el lugar donde ella y mi padre se reunieron...no es que piense mucho en eso, es raro pensar que en la misma cabaña donde pasas el tiempo, tus padres….bueno, no quiero indagar mucho en ese tema. Cuando tenía 8 años, en el colegio nos dieron esa clase sobre la reproducción con ovarios y espermas muy sonrientes (realmente creo que con eso solo quieren evitar que en un futuro tengamos hijos, era algo traumante), recuerdo que le pregunte a mi madre si en nuestra cabaña ella y mi padre me habían concebido. También le pregunte si habían tenido que estar desnudos tal y como nos dijo la profesora…Mi madre no pudo verme a la cara durante una semana. Luego de eso me explico un poco más sobre lo que realmente pasaba, para mí fue una sorpresa saber que no había ninguna cara sonriente en ningún lado.

Ahora, en ese tiempo yo era un inocente chiquillo de ocho años. En estos momentos con 12 y habiendo pasado los últimos años en internados, pues digamos que la inocencia se perdió (no toda, pero la mayoría) después de todo sigo siendo un puberto con las hormonas empezando a despertar. Eso sin contar que los otros chicos suelen tener ciertas revistas que no se preocupan por mantener escondidas. (Qué esperan, somos un grupo de chicos sin vigilancia después de todo)

Pero esos son temas que no toco con mi madre. No de momento, al menos ella aún no siente que es tiempo para la _charla_. No es como si realmente espere que me la de.

De cualquier forma nos la pasamos toda la tarde limpiando y sacudiendo la cabaña. Al anochecer hicimos una fogata, asamos malvaviscos azules, servimos cola azul y unos pequeños sándwich azules. Si, lo sé, todo azul. Verán, cuando era pequeño, Gabe le dijo a mi madre que no existía la comida azul. Desde ese momento ella empezó a preparar todo de ese color. Gracias a eso y al hecho de que ella sigue con su apellido de soltera es que sé que no ha sido totalmente absorbida por Gabe. Ella también tiene su raya rebelde, como yo.

Finalmente, llego el momento que siempre esperaba. Le pregunte a mi mamá sobre mi padre.

_-Él era simpático Percy-_decía con la mirada soñadora_- Alto, guapo y poderoso. Pero también amable. Tú tienes su cabello negro y sus ojos verdes también-_dice mirando el fuego_-desearía que pudiera verte, estaría tan orgulloso_

¿Orgulloso? Yo no tenía malas calificaciones, pero tampoco era un niño fácil. ¿Quién estaría orgulloso de alguien que se mete en pelea tras pelea y que no tiene respeto alguno por la autoridad o las reglas? Bien, yo suelo seguir las reglas…pero MIS propias reglas. Crecer en New York me hizo así.

_-¿Qué edad tenia yo?-_me atrevo a preguntar_-es decir…¿cuándo se fue?_

_-Solo estuvo conmigo un verano Percy. Justo aquí, en esta playa, esta cabaña…_

Y esa es una de las cosas que no necesito saber. Realmente es algo incómodo saber en qué lugar fuiste concebido, sobre todo si tienes en cuenta que la cabaña solo es de un cuarto y originalmente solo había una cama…a los 10 años (después de las primeras revistas que se colaron en el internado) decidí que era demasiado grande para dormir en la misma cama que mi mamá, así que empezamos a llevar un colchón inflable para que pudiera dormir y de esa forma evitar pensar en mi madre y mi padre en esa cabaña.

Aun así no pude evitar molestarme con mi padre. Era algo triste el darme cuenta que ese lejano recuerdo solo es producto de mi imaginación. Pero, en lo profundo de mi, tenía la sensación de que a mi padre realmente le gustaría estar cerca de mí. Posiblemente es un sentimiento estúpido, pero…algo en mi interior me lo dice.

_-¿Vas a mandarme a otro internado?-_le pregunto con la intención de cambiar de tema

_-No lo sé cariño-_me responde pensativa_-tendremos que encontrar algo_

_-¿Por qué no puedo estudiar en una escuela regular?-_le digo quejándome como un niño de cinco años_-¿por qué me tienes que mandar tan lejos?_

_-Es por tu propio bien-_dice mi madre mirándome cálidamente

_-Es…es porque no soy normal-_susurro dudoso. Nunca le había confesado a mi madre que pensaba que era raro

_-Oh, Percy-_sus ojos se vuelven lloroso_-no lo digas como si fuera algo malo. Tú eres muy especial. Tan especial que he tratado de mantenerte lo más cerca posible a pesar de los deseos de tu padre_

_-¿los deseos de mi padre?-_pregunto curioso

_-Él quería…él quiso que te mandara a un lugar especial…un campo de verano_

_-¿Un campo de verano?-_vuelvo a preguntar analizando su reacción

_-No puedo hablar de eso-_dice soltando un par de lágrimas_-no puedo, decirte eso significaría perderte y no lo soportaría_

Realmente no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba. Solo que mi madre había evitado que fuera al lugar a donde mi padre me quería mandar.

Suavemente abrazo a mi mamá. No puedo soportar verla llorar, siempre entra en mí ese sentimiento de nostalgia cuando la veo derramar lágrimas. A veces pienso que ella ya soltó muchas lágrimas para dos vidas.

Esa misma noche, tuve un sueño vívido. Muy diferente a los que estaba acostumbrado.

Estaba en la playa viendo como luchaban a muerte dos hermosos animales. Uno era un brillante y majestuoso caballo blanco, el otro un águila dorada. Ambos peleaban a muerte, pero pude notar como el caballo no intentaba dañar al águila, más bien era como si solo se defendiera. El águila por otro lado atacaba con furia, no le daba tregua al elegante corcel. Sin embargo, lo más aterrador de la escena era esa voz que provenía de la tierra, alentando a ambos animales a luchar.

Por alguna razón, yo sabía que tenía que detenerlos. No podía permitir que el águila dañara al caballo. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, pero el tiempo parecía correr lento. Finalmente vi como el águila se abalanzaba contra los ojos del caballo, sin poder evitarlo grite. NO

Y ahí me desperté sobresaltado.

Afuera una poderosa tormenta se estaba creando. De esas que no dejan nada a su paso.

_-Huracán-_dice mi madre despertando de golpe

No estábamos en una zona ni en temporada de huracanes, pero el mar parecía haber olvidado.

A lo lejos un sonido aterrorizante me erizo la piel. Yo conocía ese sonido, me había perseguido en mis pesadillas desde que era un simple niño. Solo que no podía identificar a quién o qué pertenecía.

Luego un sonido más cercano, como maletas en la arena. Una voz desesperada llamaba a gritos golpeando la puerta.

Mi madre corrió hacia la puerta abriéndola de golpe.

Grover estaba parado en el umbral, totalmente empapado por la inmensa lluvia. Pero Grover se veía diferente sin sus muletas. Pero ahora comprendía el porqué de su problema muscular. Grover no tenía piernas, sino, pezuñas de burro…

_-Busque toda noche-_dice el chico-burro-_¿qué estabas pensando?_

_-Percy, ¿qué paso en la escuela?-_me pregunta mi madre mirándome asustada_-¿qué es lo que no me has dicho?_

_-¡O Zeu kai alloi theoi!-_maldice Grover en griego antiguo_ -¿No le dijiste? ¡Está detrás de mí!_

_-Percy-_dice mi madre antes de que pueda decir algo_-¿Qué pasó?-_su tono duro me sorprendió. Ella nunca me había hablado así

Medio dudoso, le hablo de la sra. Dodds. Pero el encuentro que tuve con las tres ancianas me lo guardo para mí. No quería que mi madre enloqueciera de preocupación.

El rostro de mi madre palidece de forma mortal.

_-Suban al auto-_nos dice afligida

A penas alcance a colocarme el cinturón de seguridad cuando mi madre acelero a toda velocidad. De alguna forma, mi madre podía ver a través de la lluvia y el viento. Seguramente los relámpagos constantes le alumbraban el camino lo suficiente.

Voltee a ver a Grover reprimiendo las ganas que tenia de taparme la nariz. Grover apestaba a animal de corral mojado. Realmente no era agradable.

_-Así que…-_digo iniciando la conversación_-¿eres mitad burro?_

_-CABRA-_chilla molesto_-muchos sátiros te pisotearían por ese insulto_

¿Sátiros?...mmm…Grover había llamado a la sra. Dodds _amable_ y estoy seguro que no lo decía por su carácter. Pero, si tenemos en cuenta que el chico burro…ehhh…cabra, era un sátiro. Las amables serían las furias de Hades, según Homero. ¡Oh, dioses! Aniquile a una puta furia. Solo espero que no haya sido la favorita de Hades, sino estaré en problemas…suponiendo que Hades realmente exista y yo estoy empezando a rogar para que no lo haga.

_-Ok, cabra-_musite mirándolo_-entonces, ¿tú y mi mamá se conocen? Ella no parece muy sorprendida por verte_

_-No exactamente-_dice dándole rápidas miradas al espejo retrovisor_-nunca nos hemos visto en persona, pero ella sabía que yo te estaba mirando_

_-hey, tio-_le digo medio dudoso_-ya te dije que no eres mi tipo…_

_-¡Por Zeus!-_masculla irritado-_Estaba pendiente de ti, asegurándome que estuvieras bien…_

_-Eso lo vuelve aún más espeluznante-_le digo mirándolo serio

_-¡Maldita sea, Jackson! ¡No estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti!-_chilla furioso_-¡Puedes grabártelo en la cabeza! ¡No me interesas de esa forma!_

_-Me parece genial-_le respondo tranquilo_-porque solo tengo 12 años y esas cosas no me interesan todavía…_

_-grrr…los sátiros no tenemos dolores de cabeza, pero tú me estas provocando una migraña-_gime lastimosamente

_-ok, hombre no es para que te exaltes-_le digo. Grover solo me mira irritado

_-¿por qué no pareces sorprendido?-_me pregunta

_-Sospechaba que tenías un secreto gordo-_le respondo_-claro, nunca pensé que la parte inferior de tu cuerpo fuera de cabra…_

_-Maldita sea, Percy-_realmente me estaba cansando de que me cortada a mitad de mis frases_-Se supone que no debes saber nada. Entre menos supieras, el número de monstruos que te perseguiría sería menor._

_-Percy-_dice mi madre antes de que pueda hacer alguna pregunta-_hay muchas cosas que explicar, pero no tenemos tiempo. Primero tengo que ponerte a salvo_

_-¿a salvo?-_pregunto_-¿a salvo de qué?_

_-Del señor de los muertos y sus más espeluznantes compinches-_dice Grover

_-Grover-_chilla mi madre reprendiéndolo. Pero ahora sé que fue una mala idea matar a la sra. Dodds

_-Lo siento señora Jackson, por favor acelere_

Mi madre sigo manejando sin parar. Apenas y podía ver el paisaje. Alcance a ver un enorme cartel que decía: RECOJA SUS PROPIAS FRESAS

_-¿A dónde vamos?-_pregunto curioso

_-Al campamento que te mencione-_me contesta mi mamá sin despegar la mirada del frente

_-¿al que mi padre quería enviarme? ¿Ese del qué no querías hablar?-_le digo sin poder contenerme

_-Por favor querido-_me dice acongojada_-Esto ya es sumamente difícil, estas en peligro y ese es el único lugar en el que estarás a salvo_

A lo lejos, otro grito escalofriantemente conocido se escuchó. El vello de mi nuca se erizo. Todos mis sentidos entraron el alerta. Ese sonido…ese grito…yo lo había escuchado antes. Sabía a quién pertenecía, pero no podía crear una imagen en mi mente. Era como sí una espesa nube tapara todos mis recuerdos sobre esa criatura. Entonces la revelación más aterradora me invadío

_-Grover-_musito asustado_-¿quién estaba atrás de ti?_

Nunca hubiera pensado que era posible, pero Grover se puso aún más pálido de lo que ya estaba. Su respiración se volvió trabajosa, como si hubiera visto la cosa más mortal del mundo.

Y en eso hubo un destello cegador…el auto exploto.

Pude sentir como mi cuerpo convulsionaba con energía pura. Millones de imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza. Yo había escuchado que al morir toda tu vida pasa delante de tus ojos, pero, lo que estaba viendo no era mi vida…no del todo.

Un gran número de recuerdos fueron pasando, unos más confusos que otros. Pero todos los sentí como míos. Mi cabeza iba a explotar, el sentimiento de nostalgia eran tan abrumador que podía notar como me asfixiaba de a pocos.

Lo más extraño de todo es que no estaba muerto. El rayo no había explotado el auto. Simplemente lo partió por la mitad, como si su intención solo hubiera sido detenernos.

_-PERCY-_escuche a mi mamá gritar

_-Estoy bien-_alcanzo a decirle.

A mi costado Grover estaba inconsciente. ¿Y él decía ser mi protector?

Sin delicadez alguna, sujeto a Grover y lo arrastro hasta dónde está mi madre.

_-Percy, tenemos que…-_pero su voz desaparece, mirando aterrada algo tras mío

Con cautela volteo levemente la cabeza. Lo justo para ver un hombre enorme, pero realmente enorme como si midiera un poco más de dos metros. Su contextura se parecía las de un jugador de futbol, un viejo y sucio taparrabo apenas lograba sus joyas de la familia. No puedo estar muy seguro de si eso era lo más traumante o el hecho de que su parte superior fuera la de un toro.

_-Quién…_

_-El hijo de Pasifae-_dice mi madre con voz quebradiza por el horror

El hijo de Pasifae, la reina que se enamoró de un toro por castigo de Poseidón. Así que…técnicamente la cosa que estaba frente a él era el minotauro. ¡EL JODIDO MINOTAURO!

_-mierda-_suelto sin poder evitarlo. A pesar de la situación, mi madre dio una mirada severa

_-Percy-_dice volviendo a mirar a la criatura_-hay un gran pino a solo unos metros de aquí_

Era cierto, podía ver el enorme árbol en lo alto de la colina

_-Debes correr hasta allí, estarás a salvo una vez lo pases-_me dice

NO, no iba a perder a su madre. No otra vez…¿otra vez? El dolor de cabeza solo aumentaba con el pasar del tiempo.

_-Mamá, tú vienes conmigo-_demando

_-No puedo Percy, no tengo autorización para pasar-_me dice desesperada_-Él te quiere a ti. No me hará nada-_dice en un intento por convencerme_-solo tienes que correr…_

_-No voy a dejarte aquí-_le digo cortándola

No le di tiempo de que diga nada, con rapidez sostengo su mano y empiezo a correr hacia el árbol. Seguramente hubiera sido mucho más fácil si no tuviera que cargar con Grover también, pero tampoco podía abandonarlo a su suerte.

Con lo que no contaba, lo cual fue muy estúpido de mi parte. Era con que el toro fuera tras nosotros. Lo sé, lo sé era predecible. Pero en ese momento solo quería alejarme lo más posible.

A solo un par de metros del pino, el minotauro nos alcanzó. Sus pesadas manos me agarraron y me mandaron a volar varios metros atrás. Mi cabeza se golpeó contra un árbol. Medio aturdido pude ver como el toro sujetaba a mi madre por el cuello. Apretó hasta que ella se disolvió en una lluvia dorada.

Entonces lo único que vi fue rojo. La furia me invadió. Mi cuerpo se movió solo. Sin darme cuenta había sacado el extraño bolígrafo convirtiéndolo en una espada. Sin dudarlo me abalance sobre el toro.

En algún lugar debía haber aprendido a pelear con espada. No hay otra explicación. Blandía la hoja afiliada como si fuera un experto. Esquivaba, saltaba y hasta pateaba al toro como si lo hubiera hecho antes. Podía leer sus próximos movimientos con una facilidad alarmante.

La lluvia a mí alrededor me daba fuerzas.

Todo iba bien hasta que Grover balbuceo algo que sonaba a comida. Esa pequeña distracción le dio la oportunidad perfecta al minotauro para mandar a volar lejos mi espada.

Indefenso hice lo único que se ocurrió. Correr hasta el árbol más cercano.

El toro me siguió. Lo cual era bueno, porque era parte de mi plan. Con un ágil movimiento, "camine" unos cuantos pasos sobre el tronco del árbol para luego impulsarme hacia atrás. La cabeza del toro choco con fuerza contra el árbol al mismo tiempo en que yo aterrizaba limpiamente sobre sus hombros.

EL olor nauseabundo me mareaba. Pero no podía dejarlo ganar. Se había llevado a mi madre y yo le haría pagar por eso. Con fuerza me sostengo de uno de sus cuernos. Suelto un grito de guerra que provenía desde lo más profundo de mí y tiro con fuerza de su cuerno.

Un simple crash me anuncia que logre mi cometido.

El toro logra votarme de su espalda y se abalanza contra mí. Ruedo sobre mi espalda y lo apuñalo con su propio cuerno. La satisfacción me invado cuando lo veo disolverse en un montón de polvo.

Poco a poco las fuerzas van abandonando mi cuerpo. La realidad me golpea, mi madre no estaba. Me había quedado solo.

Volteo a ver el gran pino. Por detrás hay una entrada. Ahí está el campo al que mi padre quería mandarme. Ahí podría conseguir las respuestas que necesitaba.

Ignorando las ganas que tenia de abandonar a Grover, lo sostengo y avanzo hasta la entrada. La cruzo y siento como una barrera protectora se forma tras nosotros. El campo estaba protegido.

Arrastro a Grover hasta lo que parece ser la casa principal del campamento. La luz del porche está encendida. Ahí hay dos siluetas que por la iluminación no puedo distinguir.

Mi vista empieza a nublarse. Las fuerzas abandonan mi cuerpo. Me derrumbo frente a los extraños.

_-Es él-_dice una voz femenina, suave casi angelical_-tiene que ser él_

_-Silencio niña-_dice otra voz más ronca, una conocida_ -aun esta medio consiente_

_-¿Crees que su padre sea Zeus?-_vuelve a decir el ángel_-Se parece un poco a…_

_-Silencio-_repite la otra voz_-no importa quién sea su padre piadoso. Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería_

_-Yo solo digo-_insistió la voz angelical_-que si es un semidiós. Solo puede ser un hijo de Zeus_

¿Semidiós? ¿Un hijo de Zeus? Esa fue la conversación más absurda que había escuchado. Sin embargo, mi vida había sido tan caótica hasta ese momento, sobre todo desde ese viaje al museo. Así que…si en realidad soy el hijo de algún dios…solo espero no ser uno de Zeus. Odio volar.

En eso siento como un si un rayo me partiera en dos. Un candado se abre en las profundidades de mi mente. Una ola tormentosa me revuelca sin piedad. Todos los recuerdos de una vida pasada se hacen tan nítidos como si los acabara de vivir.

Así que…mi padre es un dios, soy una reencarnación. Mi estúpido hermano cumplió con lo que dijo.

Al menos ahora algo está más que claro. Ya sé porque soy malditamente increíble.

P&T

Y aquí está el segundo cap. Conforme vaya avanzando los iré haciendo más largos. Como pueden ver la personalidad de Percy es diferente. Sus recuerdos como Teseo lo va a meter en más de un problema.

Ahora, la lealtad personal sigue siendo su defecto fatal. Pero Grover no es su mejor amigo. Tengan en cuenta que la patrona de Teseo fue la misma Atenea. Así que Teseo era un hijo de Poseidón con la sabiduría necesaria para llamar la atención de la diosa. (sip, eso también le causara conflictos)

Hay partes que son como en el libro pero a partir de la búsqueda todo será diferente. Es decir, los hechos principales seguirán siendo los mismos. Pero todo sucederá de otras formas.

Sin nada más que decir. Me retiro XD

Espero me dejen sus opiniones. Me encantaría saber que les parece.

Cuídense

byebye


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 "Complicaciones de esta vida y la otra"

Estuve al borde de la inconciencia, recordando toda mi vida pasada. Había ratos en los que creía despertar, pero en realidad solo quedaba atrapado en una escena de mi pasado.

En uno de mis despertares, puedo verla. Su cabello tan dorado y rizado cual princesa, sus ojos grises tan brillantes y peligrosos como las tormentas. Está alimentándome con un extraño pudin que sabe a palomitas, su hermosa sonrisa se hace presente mientras limpia con la cuchara las gotas que caen por mi barbilla. Es entonces en que ella nota mis ojos abiertos.

_-¿Qué va a pasar en el solsticio de verano?-_pregunta en susurros

_-¿qué?-_logro decir sin entender del todo lo que me está preguntando

_-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué fue robado? ¡Nosotros sólo tenemos algunas semanas!-_se apresura en susurrar mirando a todo lado como temiendo que alguien la escuche

_-¿robado?-_mascullo_-no sé de qué hablas A…-_alguien toca la puerta y ella llena mi boca con más pudin.

La siguiente vez que desperté, mi querida princesa ya no estaba. En su lugar hay un corpulento chico de varios ojos azules…Argos, ¿qué hace el sirviente de Hera en mis sueños?

Cuando finalmente desperté por completo, no tenía ni idea de dónde me encontraba. Estaba sentado en una silla playera con una manta sobre mis piernas. Un gran vaso de jugo estaba reposando en una mesita junto a mí. Sin embargo, mi boca se sentía como si un grupo de arañas hubieran decidido formar su nido en ella. Eso rápidamente me puso en alerta. Podía notar que no estaba solo, alguien me vigilaba.

Fingiendo tranquilidad alzo una mano temblorosa hasta el vaso. Casi lo alcanzo, cuando la presencia extraña da un par de pasos. Rápidamente salto e inmovilizo al extraño en el suelo.

_-¡HEY!-_le oigo gritar con voz familiar_-¡PERCY SUELTAME! ¡SOY YO, GROVER!_

Lo miro durante unos segundos, dejando que mi mente termine de procesar todo.

Una vez que todos los recuerdos y sensaciones terminaron de acomodarse, pude reconocer a Grover. Lo cual realmente no fue una buena idea.

_-Tú-_gruñí furioso_-pedazo de idiota, llevaste al minotauro hasta mi madre, la he perdido por tu culpa-_le acuse dándole un puñetazo

_-Yo no quise-_intenta defenderse_-quería traerte al campamento y…_

_-¿Y no se te ocurrió una mejor forma que conduciendo al maldito minotauro hasta mi ubicación? ¿Qué clase de protector se supone que eres?_

_-Soy el peor de todos, nunca logro hacer nada bien-_empieza a lamentarse entre lágrimas

Pero eso no me calmo ni me causo pena. El sátiro idiota había guiado al minotauro hasta la cabaña donde estábamos mi madre y yo. Eso no era algo que iba a perdonar tan fácilmente. Mi amada madre había muerto por culpa suya. Grover tenía que pagar.

Para mala suerte mía, aun me encontraba débil, por eso no pude hacer nada cuando dos chicos aparecieron y me separaron del sátiro

_-¿Pero qué diablos está pasando?-_pregunta uno de ellos, los ojos azul cielo del chico se clavan en mí, su cabello tan rubio y brillante le da la apariencia de un surfista. Debía tener unos 14 años y haber pasado mucho tiempo bajo el sol…_-Te estoy haciendo una pregunta-_dice sacándome de mis pensamientos_-¿por qué estas golpeando a Grover?_

_-Porqué es su culpa que mi madre este muerta-_le digo molesto

_-Te dije que debía ser por eso-_dice el otro chico. Este tiene el cabello negro, los ojos del mismo azul que el primero, con el mismo bronceado. Debía estar entre los 16 y 17 años_-bebe esto-_dice pasándome el vaso que tenía antes_-te hará sentir mejor, es néctar, lo mejor para curar las heridas de los semidioses_

_-Gracias-_murmuro antes de vaciarme el contenido de un solo trago_-ahora, ¿pueden dejarme matarlo?_

_-Nop, nosotros nos encargamos del hospital, no queremos limpiar más sangre de la necesaria-_contesta el pelinegro_-Soy Lee Fletcher, consejero de la cabaña siete_

_-Apolo-_murmuro en reconocimiento al notar su parecido con el dios del sol, puedo ver como el chico sonríe ampliamente

_-Correcto, este de aquí-_dice señalando al otro chico que había sentado a Grover en la silla que antes había usado_-es mi hermano, Michael, segundo al mando de la cabaña-_el rubio mueve la mano en señal de saludo

_-Soy Percy Jackson…ehh, no sé quién es mi padre-_intento decir lo más convincente que pueda, Michael me da una mirada comprensiva, pero Lee me mira con los ojos entrecerrados…sabe que no estoy diciendo la verdad

_-Bien-_murmura Lee_-Michael, quédate atendiendo a Grover. Yo llevare a Percy hasta la casa grande_

_-Pero…el Sr. D…-_intenta decir Grover

_-¿Quieres que te mate en el camino?-_le pregunta Lee alzando una ceja

Grover niega rápidamente con su cabeza. Michael se acerca a un botiquín y saca algunas cosas. No puedo ver más porque Lee me saca de la, ahora conocida, enfermería.

Caminamos en silencio durante un rato. Con curiosidad veo todo a mí alrededor. En mis tiempos, si lo sé sueno como viejo, pero antes no teníamos un campamento de entrenamiento. Es una novedad muy adecuada.

_-Así qué-_dice Lee empezando una conversación_-no sabes quién es tu padre divino_

_-No-_murmuro mirando a todo lado

_-Algunos hijos de Apolo pueden detectar las mentiras-_continua mirando al frente_-yo no soy uno de ellos, pero se reconocer cuando están ocultando algo_

_-Mi madre nunca me ha dicho quién es mi padre-_contesto

_-Pero eso no significa que no lo sepas-_este hijo de Apolo es bueno en su trabajo

_-No voy a decirlo-_le digo sonriendo_-tendrás que esperar a que me reclame…si lo hace-_mascullo lo último con duda

_-Aun si no lo hace, todos en el campamento somos una gran familia-_Lee trata de hacerme sentir mejor_-yo puedo ser el consejero de la cabaña de Apolo, pero si alguna vez necesitas ayuda…solo toca la puerta tan brillante como el sol-_finaliza regalándome una sonrisa tranquila

Le devuelvo la sonrisa con timidez. Tal vez, en esta oportunidad no tenga que hacer todo solo.

Lee me señala una gran casa blanca, en el porche hay dos hombres sentados uno frente al otro en una mesa de naipes. Para mi sorpresa junto a ellos estaba la misma chica rubia que me había atendido en mis "sueños". Pero eso era imposible, ella debería estar en otro lugar, no aquí con la apariencia de una niña de 12 años.

_-Ariadna-_dejo escapar su nombre sin poder contenerme

_-Casi, en realidad es Annabeth-_me dice Lee_-ella es la consejera de la cabaña 6, la cabaña de Atenea_

Ironías de la vida, Ariadna había sido mi primer amor juvenil allá en la antigua Creta. Ella cuido de mí después de mi batalla con el minotauro, para que milenios más tarde este siendo cuidado por una de sus hermanas por el mismo motivo.

Aunque debí darme cuenta desde el principio. Ella no podía ser Ariadna, el parecido es sorprendente, pero SÉ que no son la misma persona. Después de todo, mi dulce Ariadna nunca murió.

_-El señor que trae la camisa hawaiana es el Sr. D-_me informa Lee sin darse cuenta de mi debate mental_-se respetuoso o te terminara convirtiendo en algún insecto para luego aplastarte_

El sr. D era pequeño y gordo. Tenía la nariz roja, ojos lloroso y cabello crespo tan negro que era casi purpura. Y ahí venia la ola de reconocimiento. Estoy seguro que esto no será bueno ni para él ni para mí.

_-Bueno aquí estamos-_murmura llamando mi atención_-Percy, déjame presentarte al Sr. D-_dice señalándolo_-ella es Annabeth-_también la señala, pude notar como ella me miraba analíticamente_-y tengo entendido que ya conocías a Quirón-_finaliza señalando al único que usaba una silla de ruedas

_-¿Sr. Brunner?-_digo sorprendido. Hasta este momento no había visto a Quirón en persona, no estoy muy seguro de cómo actuar a su alrededor

_-Oh Percy…¿dónde está Grover?-_pregunta mirando a Lee

_-Percy y él…tuvieron una pequeña riña-_pude notar como Annabeth me miraba aún más_-por eso vine en su lugar-_termino de explicar Lee

_-Bueno, supongo que igual tenemos cuatro para los naipes-_respondió dudoso Quirón_-por favor siéntense_

Me señalo la silla que estaba junto al sr. D

_-Supongo que debo decirte bienvenido al campamento media sangre_-dice el sr. D soltando un suspiro resignado_-pero no esperes que me alegre por verte-_él puede apostar todos sus dracmas a que el sentimiento es mutuo

_-Gracias-_murmuro procurando no sonar sarcástico mientras me siento lejos de él

_-Annabeth-_dice el Quirón llamándola_-ahora Percy, esta señorita te cuido mientras te curabas…_

_-Espera-_lo corte_-Lee me dijo que ella era una hija de Atenea, ¿por qué me estaba cuidando ella cuando el campamento cuenta con hijos de Apolo? Creí que era Apolo el dios de la medicina no Atenea_

_-Deberías estar agradecido porque te cuide-_me dice ella en un tono amenazante, tan parecida a Ariadna…

_-Sólo tengo curiosidad-_le responde encogiéndome de hombros

_-Ahora que lo dices, él tiene razón Quirón-_dice Lee frunciendo el ceño_-¿por qué dejaste que Annabeth lo cuide, cuándo yo o mis hermanos teníamos que hacerlo?_

_-Ahora niños, no es necesario hacer tantas preguntas-_nos dice Quirón_-pero para satisfacer su curiosidad, Annabeth se ofreció a cuidarte Percy_

_-Ya veo-_susurre_-Gracias-_le digo sonriendo ante la mueca de sorpresa que hace

_-Bueno, Annabeth querida, puedes ir a comprobar la litera de Percy. Lo pondremos en la cabaña once por ahora_

_-Claro Quirón_

Annabeth, parecía tener mi edad.Sus rubios cabellos con bucles de princesa la hacían tan parecida a Ariadna que temía confundir sus nombres en algún momento. Sus tormentosos ojos grises me miraban analizando la mejor forma de derrotarme. De la misma forma en que Ariadna hacía. Aparte de eso, lucia como el estereotipo de una chica californiana, bronceada y atlética.

Pude ver como ella miraba mis manos en busca de algo

_-¿Dónde está el cuerno del minotauro?-_pregunta sin poder contenerse

_-el cuerno…_

_-diablos-_maldice Lee_-sabía que me olvidaba de algo, no te preocupes Percy, el cuerno está en la enfermería. Cuando terminemos te lo alcanzare o le pediré a alguno de mis hermanos que lo haga_

_-Claro, gracias-_le contesto sin saber que más decir

_-mmm, iré a comprobar la litera-_murmura Annabeth dándome una última mirada_-Babeas cuando duermes ¿lo sabias?-_me dice en un claro intento por avergonzarme

_-¿Acostumbras observar a las personas mientras duermen?-_le pregunto con descaro

Su mirada se tornó aún más peligrosa. Haciendo un gruñido poco fementido dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo. A mi lado pude escuchar a Lee conteniendo la risa.

_-ejem-_escucho carraspear a Quirón

_-ok-_musito_-entonces…usted es Quirón…él de las historias_

_-Entrenador de Heracles, Aquiles y todos los grandes héroes-_me dice con algo de arrogancia_-si hijo, ese soy yo_

_-Pero…¿no debería estar muerto?-_le pregunto confundido

_-Hace mucho tiempo los dioses me concedieron un deseo-_comento

_-¿Y eligió ser un profesor eterno?_

_-Solo mientras se me necesite_

_-okei-_murmure, en realidad ser un entrenador a tiempo completo no hubiera sido mi primer punto en una lista de deseos_-y usted, sr. D…ehhh…supongo que es el sr. Dionisio, el dios del vino y de la locura-_digo volteando a ver al dios

_-Vaya Quirón parece que has recogido uno inteligente-_dice Dionisio complacido mientras Quirón me miraba analíticamente_-así es Peter, soy el dios del vino_

_-Es Percy-_corrijo

_-Como sea-_masculla el dios haciendo aparecer una copa de vino

_-Sr. D sus restricciones-_le dice Quirón

_-¡oh cielos!-_dice fingiendo sorpresa, un trueno suena a lo lejos_-¡Viejos hábitos! ¡Lo siento!-_más truenos. Un simple movimiento de mano y apareció una Coca de dieta

_-El sr. D ofendió a su padre hace un tiempo-_me dice Quirón en tono cómplice_-le tomo gusto a una ninfa del bosque que había sido declarada prohibida_

Así que el viejo borracho está aquí por haber ido detrás de una ninfa que a su padre le gustaba. Bah! Se lo tenía merecido por haber engañado a la dulce Ariadna.

_-Al padre le gusta castigarme. La primera vez prohibición. ¡Espantoso! ¡Diez años, absolutamente horrorosos!-_confeso Dionisio_-la segunda vez…bien, ella era realmente bonita y yo no podía mantenerme alejado…_

_-Y lo condenaron acá ¿verdad?-_lo corte al ya no aguantar su berrinche

_-SI-_chillo el dios_-Al campamento media sangre, para mocosos insufribles como tú. ¡Se una mejor influencia! Me dijo ¡trabaja con jóvenes en vez de derribarlos! Bah, absolutamente injusto_-las quejas del dios me hacían preguntarme quién era el adolecente ahí.

A pesar de estar mirando al dios, pude darme cuenta de que Quirón no había apartado su mirada de mí. Podía notar como el viejo centauro me estaba estudiando.

_-Bien…Percy, ¿podrías decirnos lo que tu…tu madre te dijo?-_me pregunta Quirón, pude notar como vacilo al mencionar a mi madre

_-Ella no me dijo nada señor-_conteste_-Solo me dijo que mi padre se había perdido en el mar_

Dionisio me da una mirada crítica. El viejo dios podría ser un borracho bueno para nada, pero no era idiota. No tardaría mucho en sumar dos más dos y descubrir quién era mi padre.

_-Pareces tener más conocimientos de lo que creía-_murmuro Quirón

_-Siempre me ha gustado la mitología-_respondí vagamente

_-Según recuerdo, tampoco lo hiciste mal en tus clases ¿verdad?-_me dice

_-No señor, no lo hice mal. No es tan difícil cuando prestas la atención necesaria_

_-Ya veo-_los ojos de Quirón se tornaron pesados, como si todos sus planes se hubieran caído_-al parecer me equivoque_

_-Señor…-_digo dudando

_-Hace bastante tiempo que no recibía una llamada de casa-_me explica_-fui a Yancy especialmente para enseñarte. Creí que…bien, no importa lo que haya creído. Es lógico que me confundí. _

A mi lado Lee frunce el ceño, claramente no está complacido por la elección de palabras de Quirón.

_-No importa Percy-_dice Quirón mientras se levanta de la silla

Fue extraño verlo sacar cuatro patas blancas de caballo del mágico compartimiento que poseía su silla. Ojala y no haga muy a menudo.

_-Lee, puedes regresar a tus actividades. Yo conduciré a Percy hasta la cabaña once, seguramente Annabeth no tendrá problemas en ayudarme desde ahí-_dice Quirón

_-Claro Quirón-_responde Lee medio dudoso_-nos vemos después Percy_

Lee me revuelve el cabello mientras me susurra: "No dejes que Annabeth te aterrorice" antes de salir corriendo rumbo a la enfermería.

_-Vamos Percy, es hora de que conozcas a los otros campistas_

Mientras nos alejamos puedo sentir como un par de ojos purpura se clavan en mi espalda. Dionisio ha terminado de sumar.

Quirón me condujo por el campo. Pasamos por una cancha de vóley donde los chicos dejaron de jugar para quedarse mirándome. Supongo que esperaban que hiciera una voltereta o algo así. Normalmente lo hubiera hecho para lucirme, pero no creo que Quirón lo aprecie. Es mejor si conservo un perfil semi bajo para no llamar la atención…cómo si eso fuera posible para un hijo del mar.

Mirando a mí alrededor me fije en el ático de la casa grande. La cortina se había movido, algo me estaba vigilando.

_-¿Quirón, que hay allí?-_le pregunto señalando hacia el lugar

_-Solo es el ático, nada de importancia-_me responde de manera automática

_-¿Alguien vive ahí?_

_-No hay nadie vivo ahí-_algo me decía que Quirón no estaba siendo del todo sincero_-Vamos Percy, aún hay mucho por ver_

Me condujo por los campos de fresas, explicándome que su venta era lo que mantenía al campamento. En el campo había algunas chicas y un par de chicos, todos con cabellos castaños y ojos marrones o verdes, traían puestos las camisetas naranjas que distinguían al campo (¿En que estaban pensando cuando escogieron el naranja? Un azul o verde hubiera sido mejor), unos jeans desgastados y sombreros de paja. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que se trataba de los hijos de Deméter.

A lo lejos pude ver a Grover dirigiéndose a la casa grande. Le estaba dando el encuentro a Dionisio.

_-Grover tiene grandes sueños_-comento Quirón al notar mi mirada, soltando un triste suspiro continuo_-Tal vez demasiados, para alcanzar su objetivo tiene que demostrar su valía como protector. Encontrar un semidiós y traerlo a la seguridad del campo_

_-No creo que haga un buen trabajo-_masculle medio molesto

_-Pero estas aquí-_me dijo Quirón_-Grover te encontró y logro traerte a la seguridad del campo_

_-Se desmallo, provoco que mi madre muriera y condujo al minotauro hasta mi ubicación. No creo que ese sea un buen trabajo_

_-Debo estar de acuerdo contigo, pero el que estés aquí le da cierta posibilidad. Él tendría que ayudarte en una misión, tener éxito y regresar a salvo para poder hacer su sueño realidad-_lo dice en tono de regaño, a Quirón no parece agradarle el hecho de que no le tengo mucho aprecio a Grover

_-Que busca una segunda oportunidad en otro lado-_murmuro intentando controlar mi irritación

_-Me temo, que eres tú su segunda oportunidad_

_-Entonces esta jodido-_respondo desafiante

_-Lenguaje-_me regaña suspirando tristemente_-nuestra pequeña charla me ha aclarado tu procedencia divina, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes_

Lo mire fingiendo curiosidad pero Quirón no parecía tener ganas de decirme quien creía que era mi padre divino. Caminamos un poco más hasta ver doce cabañas dispuestas en U. En el centro de ellas había una gran piedra revestida como una hoguera. A pesar del calor, el corazón de la hoguera ardía. Una niña de unos nueve años estaba cuidando el fuego, atizando las llamas con un palo de madera. Observando atentamente a la niña descubrí que se trataba de Hestia, la diosa del hogar.

Antes de que pudiera ir a saludar a la diosa, Quirón me conduce directamente hasta las cabañas. Las cabañas uno y dos eran enormes (la uno más grande que la dos), parecían mausoleos de mármol. Casi podía esperar a que un montón de zombis empiecen a salir.

_-¿Zeus y Hera?-_pregunto señalándolos

_-Correcto-_me dice

_-Sus cabañas parecen vacías, ¿no era Zeus el dios que más hijos tenía?-_Tritón había mencionado que había una niña, una tal Thalía

_-Muchas cabañas están vacías-_me dice mirando con tristeza hacia la cabaña uno_-nadie se queda nunca en la dos, es conmemorativa. Y no ha habido nadie en la uno desde hace casi un siglo-_Tal vez deba contactar con Tritón y averiguar que paso con la niña

Me detuve frente a la primera cabaña de la izquierda, la número tres. No era tan alta ni poderosa como las dos anteriores, estaba decorada con piedras y conchas marinas. Pude ver seis camarotes vacíos, parecía haber estado desocupada durante mucho tiempo. Ese pensamiento me causo tristeza. El olor salado del mar me llamaba pidiéndome entrar, casi parecía que la cabaña quería ser ocupada de nuevo.

_-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú-_me dice Quirón alejándome_-si eres hijo de quién creo, será mejor que te mantengas alejado de esa cabina. A Poseidón no le gustara verte merodeando por ahí_

Poseidón probablemente se enojaría si fuera un hijo de Zeus o Atenea, los demás no creo que le importe. Claro, no es como si le fuera a decir eso a Quirón.

Frente a la cabaña de Poseidón estaba la número cuatro, cubierta con flores y enredaderas era la de Deméter. La número cinco estaba pintada de rojo, con la cabeza de un jabalí colgando encima de la puerta en su interior un gran número de niños y niñas gritaban jugando a las vencidas mientras sonaba la música de rock, por el rabillo del ojo vi una larga cabellera marrón, intente ver a quién pertenecía pero Quirón me hizo avanzar más.

Cabaña seis de Atenea, la siete de Apolo (si alguna vez intento entrar procurare tener lentes de sol), la ocho debía ser de Artemisa podía sentir su aura lunar en ella, la nueve con chimeneas debía ser la de Hefestos, la diez era como una casa de muñecas…sin duda alguna Afrodita, la doce también tenía enredaderas solo que en vez de flores habían uvas…Dionisio.

Eso me dejaba con la número once. Con el caduceo grabado en la puerta lo hacía ver una verdadera cabaña de campamento, totalmente destrozada y vieja. Pintura descascarada, el umbral degastado. ¿Qué rayos está pasando con Hermes? Dios de los ladrones y viajeros, debería tener la cabaña más actualizada (bueno tal vez no tan actualizada como la de Hefestos).

Sentada junto a la puerta de la cabaña estaba Annabeth, leyendo un gran tomo de lo que parecía ser arquitectura.

_-Annabeth-_la llamo Quirón sacándola de su lectura_-Tengo clase de tiro al arco dentro de poco, ¿tomarías a Percy desde aquí? Estoy seguro que en esta semana debe estar pasando a tu cabaña_

¡Oh! Quirón cree que soy un hijo de Atenea, me pregunto que pensara mi padre de todo esto.

_-Si señor-_contesta ella mirándome analíticamente

_-Cabaña once Percy-_me dice señalándola_-siéntete como en casa_

Los chicos dentro de la cabaña se pararon y saludaron respetuosamente a Quirón, me miraron con curiosidad pero no dijeron nada.

_-Buena suerte Percy, nos veremos en la cena-_me dice Quirón antes de dar media vuelta e irse galopando

_-Adelante-_me indico Annabeth_-Percy Jackson, conoce a la cabaña once_

Entre en la cabaña casi tropezando con algo, algunos chicos se rieron pero no dijeron nada. Si, búrlense del príncipe del mar, luego no se anden quejando cuando terminen empapados.

_-¿Regular o indeterminado?-_pregunto un chico pelinegro con rasgos asiáticos

_-De momento, Indeterminado-_respondió Annabeth antes de que pudiera decir algo

Todo el mundo empezó a quejarse. En mi humilde opinión deberían estar agradecidos por el simple hecho de tener a uno de los más grandes héroes de la historia en su casi derrumbada cabaña. Pero supongo que como no lo saben, les puedo perdonar.

_-Ahora, ahora-_dijo un chico rubio, saliendo de la parte más alejada_-Esto es para lo que estamos aquí. Bienvenido Percy. Puedes tener ese lugar en el suelo, justo allí-_hace mucho tiempo yo tenía un palacio, ahora tengo un pedacito de suelo. La vida nunca es justa

_-Gracias-_murmuro mirando al chico

Era alto y tenía los ojos azules, sus rasgos eran muy parecidos a los duendes, con orejas puntiagudas y miradas traviesas. Debía tener unos diecinueve años, se veía bien, tenía una buena cantidad de músculos bien distribuidos, su pelo rubio era corto y traía una sonrisa amistosa. Lo que más me gustaba era la cicatriz que iba debajo de su ojo derecho hasta la barbilla (lo hacía ver peligroso y como un buen contrincante). Vestía la típica camiseta naranja sin mangas, pantalones cortos y sandalias. Hermes sabe lo que hace cuando tienes hijos.

_-Se trata de Luke-_me dice ella un poco ruborizada, casi podía ver como salían flotando corazones de su cabeza_-es tu consejero por ahora_-claro, a su "posible" hermano le habla en tono seco

_-¿Por ahora?-_pregunto con falsa curiosidad

_-Estás indeterminado-_me explica Luke_-ellos no saben a qué cabaña perteneces, por lo que estás aquí. Cabaña once donde se quedan todos los recién llegados. Después de todo, Hermes nuestro patrón es el dios de los viajeros_-pude notar algo de resentimiento en la voz de Luke

Mirando a mi alrededor, había algunos niños que compartían los mismos rasgos de Luke, otros me miraban aburridos y unos pocos con lastima cómo si creyeran que nunca saldría de ahí.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?-_papá posiblemente tarde más que los otros dioses en reclamarse, sobre todo si se supone que no debía nacer

_-Buena pregunta, hasta que te reclamen-_me dice Luke. Ok eso no sonaba como que pasaría rápido

_-¿Cuánto tiempo tomara?-_insistí

Todos los campistas se rieron. Lo cual no me agrado. Era como si ninguno de ellos creyera que las reclamaciones fueran normales.

_-Vamos-_me dijo Annabeth_-voy a mostrarte la cancha de vóley_

_-Quirón ya me la mostro-_le respondí

_-Vamos-_insistió ella tomándome de la muñeca y arrastrándome fuera de la cabaña

Mientras me jalaba, pude ver como los niños del once se seguían riendo. Pero también pude captar como Luke y algunos otros miraban al piso con furia.

A los pocos metros Annabeth se detuvo.

_-Tienes que hacerlo mejor Jackson-_me reclama

_-Solo estaba preguntando, no veo nada malo en eso-_le respondí medio enojado por su forma de hablarme

_-No puedo creer que haya pensado que eras el indicado-_masculla

_-No estás un poco chica para andar buscando un novio-_le digo burlonamente

_-No digas idioteces, no entiendo como Quirón puede pensar que seas un hijo de Atenea-_su mirada furiosa se clava en la mía

_-Ni yo lo sé, mi madre era Sally Jackson, si hubiera sido una diosa seguramente me lo hubiera dicho-_y posiblemente Poseidón no me hubiera engendrado

_-No sería la primera vez que una mortal cualquiera hubiera tenido que encargarse de un semidiós que no es suyo-_su tono, realmente comenzaba a molestarme

_-¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?-_le digo_-todo lo que sé, es que soy el hijo de algún dios y que tuve que enfrentarme a una maldita furia y al chico toro_

_-¡No hables así!-_me regaña_-tienes idea de a cuantos niños en este campamento les hubiera gustado tener esa oportunidad_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Por qué crees que nos entrenamos? ¡Cualquiera de nosotros hubiera querido tener una oportunidad contra el minotauro!_

_-¡ESTAS LOCA!-_bien, no suelo gritarle a las niñas pero ella necesitaba un ajuste_-Tienes apenas doce putos años, ¿crees que enfrentarte al minotauro es un juego? No tendrías oportunidad. El minotauro COME semidioses, especialmente mujeres. Es un gigantesco toro con demasiada fuerza bruta, te hubiera partido en dos antes de que te des cuenta-_ella me miraba sin entender lo que le decía_-Si los entrenan es para que sobrevivas, no para que andes buscando pelea con los monstruos y ver a cuantos puedes derrotar antes de morir_

_-¡No sabes de qué estás hablando!-_me chilla_-No tienes ni idea de lo que muchos de nosotros pasamos…_

_-Corren de los peligros hasta llegar aquí y están protegidos dentro del campo-_le espeto cortándola_-Toma mi vida me la pase huyendo de los monstruos sin entender lo que pasaba. Tuve que ver la forma de seguir con vida y proteger a mi madre para que no la dañen en un intento por llegar a mí. Me he entrenado por mi cuenta solo para sobrevivir, si hubiera sabido de este lugar mucho antes, hubiera venido para recibir la formación necesaria y estar preparado durante el tiempo que estoy fuera-_parte de lo que le decía no era de la vida de Percy, sino de Teseo.

Siendo Teseo tuve que entrenarme por mi cuenta, recibiendo la ayuda ocasional de Tritón y Poseidón. Quirón nunca me entreno, estaba más ocupado encargándose de los niños de Zeus. La mayoría de los grandes héroes, como Ulises y Aquiles entrenaron por su cuenta antes de ir donde Quirón con una formación ya realizada, solo iban en busca de consejos.

_-Sea como sea, ya estás aquí-_dice Annabeth al no saber cómo responderme_-has las cosas correctamente y Atenea te reclamara como máximo al final de la semana_

_-No soy un hijo de Atenea, mi madre era mortal-_le digo entornando los ojos

_-Quirón dice que lo eres, él lleva mucho tiempo en el negocio. Fácilmente puede identificar las procedencias divinas_

_-¿Enserio? Porque primero me dijo que se equivocó-_le digo secamente_-mira-_murmuro soltando un suspiro_-vamos a empezar de nuevo ok. Soy Percy Jackson, un indeterminado-_le extiendo la mano, ella me mira unos segundos antes de aceptarla

_-Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea-_murmura

Estaba por decir otra cosa cuando una voz conocida nos interrumpe

_-¡Bien! ¡Un novato!_

La chica que se acercaba era la misma que tenía la cabellera larga castaña. Sus ojos eran negros con un brillo rojizo. Era alta y bien construida. Su nariz era pequeña y respingada. Su boca de un tamaño normal con labios semi gruesos. Debía tener unos 14 años. Traía la camiseta naranja con las mangas arrancadas debajo de un chaleco de camuflaje, un jean desgastado y zapatillas negras. Mientras se acercaba saco una pañoleta roja de su bolsillo. Con tranquilidad se la puso en sus cabellos como si de una bincha se tratara.

Tuve que contener una sonrisa loca cuando la reconocí. No había duda alguna, era una reencarnación como yo. Mi antigua amiga, mi compañera, el amor de mi vida. Mi amada reina amazonas, mi Hipólita.

_-Clarisse-_masculla Annabeth_-¿Por qué no te vas a pulir tu lanza o algo así?-_aww aun usa una lanza

_-Claro princesa-_dice ella en tono burlón_-así puedo atravesarte con ella la noche del viernes_

_-Erre es Korakas-_maldice Annabeth en griego, estoy seguro que Atenea la haría lavarse la boca con jabón si la escuchara_-ustedes no tienen oportunidad_

_-¡Vamos a pulverizarte!-_le responde Clarisse desafiante pero algo nerviosa_-¿Quién es el enano?-_dice mirándome. ¡aww se fijó en mí! No es que me sorprenda en realidad

_-Percy Jackson, indeterminado-_digo antes de que Annabeth hable_-encantado de conocerte, nadie me dijo que las amazonas también estaban en el campamento-_nuevamente reprimí una sonrisa al verla sonrojarse

_-No soy una amazonas, soy una hija de Ares-_me dice, igual que la última vez

_-Lo siento, es solo que te vi y me recordaste a la leyenda de esas hermosas mujeres guerreras a las que les gustaba luchar-_a mi lado Annabeth me miraba furiosa

_-Nada mal novato-_me dice sonriendo con arrogancia _-me gustas. Clarisse La Rue, consejera de la cabaña de Ares-_extiende su mano-_creo que nos llevaremos bien-_yo no dudo aceptar su oferta. Si me di dependía haría todo lo posible para llevarme más que bien con ella.

_-Hey-_grito un chico acercándose. Se parecía un poco a Clarisse, con los mismos ojos pero con el cabello más oscuro_-¿Quién es el novato?-_dice mirándome furioso

_-Es Percy, indeterminado-_contesta Clarisse. El chico la mira unos segundos antes de voltear a mirarme aún más furioso que antes

_-Soy Mark, segundo al mando de la cabaña de Ares-_comenta sin quitarme la vista de encima_ -nosotros tenemos una ceremonia de iniciación para novatos_

_-Mark…-_dice Clarisse mirándolo

_-Vienes Prissy-_claramente el chico me estaba provocando

_-Percy-le corrijo_

_-Como sea-_me dice

_-Muéstrame el camino-_le digo, conocía la rutina. Siempre pasaba en las nuevas escuelas y no había dudado de que pasara en el campamento también

_-Espera…-_dice Annabeth en un intento por parar esto

_-Mantente fuera de esto chica sabia-_le gruñe el hijo de Ares

_-Hey, no tienes que hablarle así-_digo molesto. Pueda que Annabeth haya estado probando mi paciencia pero eso no significa que iba a permitir que le hablen mal

Mark no me dio tiempo de decir nada más. Me sujeto por el cuello y me arrastro hasta un edificio de bloques de cemento, inmediatamente supe que era el baño.

Mientras me arrastraba pude notar como de la cabina de Hermes salían dos chicos, uno era el pelinegro de rasgos asiáticos y el otro era una versión más joven de Luke solo que con piel más tostada. También vi a Lee junto con una mini versión suya en rubio que parecía tener mi edad. El asiático y Lee parecían querer intervenir, pero ambos sabían que se trataba de mi pelea.

Me hizo entrar en el que era el baño de niñas, lleno de cubículos con retretes por un lado y las duchas por el otro. El baño apestaba como cualquier baño público. Yo solo podía rogar que la cabina tres tenga uno propio.

_-Así que eres el material de uno de los tres grandes-_me dijo Mark jalándome hacia el cubículo más cercano_-Seguramente el minotauro de murió de risa cuando te vio_

Muchos campistas se habían acercado para ver cómo le daban la iniciación al novato. Algunos se reían y otros miraban con reprobación. Una niña, que había visto en los campos de fresa, miraba a todo lado como buscando alguien que pueda ayudarme. Supongo que esperaba ver a Quirón aparecer para detener esto.

Mark abrió la puerta de una patada y alzo mi cabeza fuertemente con la intención de bajarla de golpe. No hay forma de que yo iba a permitir eso.

_-¿Por qué no hacemos algo?-_le digo_-me sueltas y así evitamos que tenga que golpearte_

_-Te crees mucho ¿no? Niño bonito-_me dice molesto

_-Yo solo digo que lo que planeas no funcionara-_le dije

Pero Mark no quiso creerme. Con fuerza bajo mi cabeza. En un rápido movimiento estire una pierda haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y consiguiendo que me suelte. Coloque mis brazos sobre la tapa del inodoro impulsándome hacia arriba. Termine en la parte superior del cubículo.

Dos de los hermanos de Mark golpearon las paredes de metal para hacerme caer. Limpiamente aterrice en medio de ellos. En menos de un segundo tenía a Mark y a cinco hijos de Ares encima de mí.

Bloquee todos los golpes que me daban y mande a volar a uno de una patada. Entonces vi mi oportunidad. El chico cayó sobre el inodoro, aproveche su golpe para hacerlo parecer un accidente. Un enorme chorro de agua salió disparado con fuerza inundando todo lo que estaba a su paso. Rápidamente hice explotar la cañería ocasionando que el agua barra con los hijos de Ares fuera del baño. Finalmente estaba yo en el único punto seco de la habitación ¡No iba a mojarme con el agua del desagüe!

Los hijos de Ares apenas y podían levantarse. En la puerta Annabeth y Clarisse me miraban (totalmente empapadas) con la sorpresa reflejada en sus rostros. El pelinegro asiático me estaba estudiando con la mirada mientras que Lee sonreía petulante, algo me decía que el hijo de Apolo había unido los puntos.

_-¿cómo…?-_murmuro temblorosa Annabeth

_-Te dije que había entrenado por mi cuenta-_le respondí acercándome

_-¿Aun no te han reclamado?-_pregunto Clarisse mirando encima de mi cabeza

_-ehh…no-_le digo sin entender el porqué de su pregunta

_-Ares no tardara en hacerlo-_me responde segura de sí misma

_-No digas idioteces-_le espeta Annabeth_-Quirón ya dijo que debe ser un hijo de Atenea, él ira a mi cabaña_

_-¡Ni hablar!-_exclamo Clarisse_-¿has visto lo fácil que derroto a mis hermanos? Es obvio que es un hijo de Ares_

_-Él calculo el golpe para que la cañería explotara, es uno de Atenea_

_-Tiene una buena base de pelea pertenece a Ares_

_-ATENEA_

_-ARES_

_-¡ÉL VA A IR A MI CABAÑA!-_chillaron las dos a la vez antes de quedarse mirando amenazantemente entre ellas

Normalmente estoy acostumbrado a que las chicas se peleen por mí. Pero que lo hagan por querer que sea su hermano pues…eso es algo nuevo.

_-Niñas tranquilas-_dice dulcemente una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azul zafiro_-por la forma en que pelean a lo mejor es un hijo de Afrodita-_se podía escuchar su risa mientras hablaba_-Hola cariño, soy Silena consejera de la cabaña de Afrodita_

_-Hola-_le respondo sin estar muy seguro de que decir

Tanto Clarisse como Annabeth la miraron de forma rara

_-Es de Ares/Atenea-_repiten a la par

_-¿Por qué no le preguntan a qué cabaña quiere ir?-_opina la chica de ojos zafiro

Gracias a eso Clarisse y Annabeth voltean a verme. Las parcas deben odiarme para ponerme en mi camino a una chica que luce exactamente igual que mi ex novia y a otra que es la reencarnación de mi esposa…estoy jodido.

_-ehhh…_

_-Dile a la cerebrito que quieres ser de Ares-_me dice Clarisse en tono amenazante

_-Ni hablar, dile a la salvaje que eres uno de Atenea-_dice Annabeth mirando con furia

Sip, estoy completamente jodido

Gracias a los cielos, pude librarme de contestar. Mark decidió que ese era el momento perfecto para recobrar la conciencia y gritarme.

_-¡ESTAS MUERTO NOVATO! ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE MUERTO!-_chilla antes de irse con sus hermanos

Ese grito causo que Annabeth obtuviera una mirada analítica.

_-¿Qué?-_le pregunte medio temeroso, aunque lo negare si lo preguntan_-¿qué estás pensando?_

_-Estoy pensando que te quiero en mi equipo para captura la bandera-_me dice

_-ESPERA-_grita Clarisse_-yo también lo quiero en mi equipo_

_-Lastima-_dice Annabeth agudizando su voz_-Él esta momentáneamente en la cabaña de Hermes y tenemos un trato con ellos y Apolo para el juego del viernes. _

_-Todavía queda una semana, mi padre no tardara en reclamarlo_

_-Mi madre va a reclamarlo_

Mientras Annabeth y Clarisse volvían a discutir, Lee se me acerca con su mini versión

_-Vaya Percy, tienes apenas un día en el campamento y ya estás haciendo que dos niñas se peleen por ti_

_-No creo que eso cuente si se pelean por ser mis hermanas-_le contesto

_-Detalles-_Lee me guiña un ojo_-Por cierto, este enano de acá_-dice señalando a su mini versión rubia_-es mi hermano Will, tiene 12 como tú_

_-Hola soy Percy-_le saludo

_-Hola-_musita un poco tímido_-¿Ya terminaron de mostrarte el campamento?_

_-Quirón me dio un rápido tour, Annabeth iba a terminar de mostrarme el campo pero paso lo del baño-_respondo sonriendo levemente

_-Apuesto a que Quirón no te mostro el lago-_me dice con más confianza

_-¿Hay un lago? ¿Dónde? ¿Puedes llevarme?-_le digo rápidamente

Will sonríe y me indica que lo siga, sin dudarlo voy detrás de él. Conforme nos íbamos alejando íbamos escuchando cada vez menos de la discusión de Clarisse y Annabeth.

El lago fácilmente podía confundirse con una mini playa. De hecho debería ser llamada una playa porque estaba abierta al mar. Había arena, conchitas, piedras y botes individuales.

Me estaba costando toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no tirarme de cabeza en el agua.

_-Genial ¿no?-_me pregunta Will

_-Esto es perfecto-_le digo_-siempre he amado el mar y tener prácticamente una playa a la cual pueda ir en mis horas libres es demasiado perfecto_

_-¿Te gusta el mar?_

_-Por supuesto, ¿a quién no?-_solo a un idiota no le gustaría el mar

_-A los hijos de Atenea no les gusta mucho-_me dice sonriendo_-Annabeth va a sufrir cuando descubra que no eres su hermano. De hecho, dudo que seas de Ares. Ellos simplemente no encuentran la belleza de este lugar_

_-Supongo que tendremos que esperar a ver qué opinan ¿no crees?_

_-¿No vas a decirles quien es tu padre?-_me pregunta extrañado

_-No tendría caso_-un par de segundos después me di cuenta de algo-_¿cómo sabes que sé quién es mi padre?_

_-No lo sabía, me lo acabas de confirmar-_dice sonriendo con picardía

Hice una mueca que solo le dio más risa. Mirando al lago pude ver a dos chicas adolescentes con las piernas cruzadas en la base del muelle, unos 20 metros más abajo. Ellas usaban jeans y camisetas verdes brillantes; sus cabellos castaños flotaban alrededor de sus hombros, mientras unos cuantos pececitos entraban y salían. Ellas sonrieron al verme y me saludaron como si de un viejo amigo se tratara. Ahora que podía ser el caso. Ambas se parecían mucho a unas nereidas que vivían en la playa de mi castillo.

Sonriendo ampliamente les devolví el saludo de forma efusiva. Tal y como acostumbraba hacer en la vieja Grecia. Ellas devolvieron el saludo efusivo, lo cual significaba que debían ser las mismas nereidas.

_-No las alientes-_chillo Annabeth saliendo de la nada, haciéndome saltar un poco del susto

_-Por los dioses, mujer no salgas así-_le digo poniendo una mano sobre mi asustado corazón, junto a Annabeth, Clarisse me miraba también con regaño

_-Las náyades son terriblemente coquetas-_insiste Annabeth con voz seria

_-Nereidas-_le corrijo_-ellas prefieren ser llamadas nereidas que náyades, aun cuando signifiquen lo mismo_

_-¿Y tú como sabes eso?-_me pregunta Clarisse media molesta

_-Eso es para mí saber y ustedes para descubrir-_les dije

_-¿Qué?-_pregunta Annabeth extrañada_-no tiene sentido tu frase_

_-Lo sé-_confieso_-pero sonaba genial en mi cabeza y no pude evitar decirlo-_solo puedo ampliar mi sonrisa al verla irritada

_-Como sea-_dice Annabeth entre dientes_-Clarisse, Will y yo tenemos formación. La cena es a las 7:30, solo sigue a tu cabaña_

_-O puedes venir con la mía, de cualquier forma terminaras ahí-_me dice Clarisse

_-Nos vemos después Percy-_se despide Will jalando a Annabeth evitando que se peleara con Clarisse quien los sigue sonriendo burlonamente

Los vi alejarse antes de correr hacia las nereidas.

_-Hey bonita-_le dije a la que parecía ser la mayor_-¿crees que puedas contactarte con el príncipe Tritón por mí?_

_-¿mi señor quiere comunicarse con su hermano?-_pregunta sorprendida

_-Si no es mucha molestia bonita-_respondo sonriendo ante su sonrojo

_-Mi nombre es Aqua, mi señor-_dice con timidez

_-¿en serio?-_le digo_-creo que bonita va más contigo_

Ella se ríe mientras su sonrojo se atenúa más. La otra nereida nos mira atentamente antes de hablar.

_-Mi nombre es Lía, mi señor-_dice con seriedad_-mi hermana y yo nos aseguraremos que su hermano sepa que quiere contactar con él. Desea que llevemos algún mensaje_

_-Vamos Lía-_le digo riendo_-no es necesaria tanta seriedad, sigo siendo el mismo Teseo de siempre, aun cuando ahora me conozcan como Percy_

Ambas nereidas me miran sorprendidas. Un segundo después estoy siendo aplastado en un gran abrazo por dos llorosas nereidas.

_-Lamentamos mucho lo que le paso mi señor-_murmuraba Lía entre lágrimas

_-Nunca quisimos que muriera así-_continuo Aqua

_-Tranquilas niñas-_les digo mirando a todo lado asegurándome que estaba solo_-escuchen, nadie debe saber que he regresado con todos mis recuerdos. Tritón es el único que lo sabe y planeo que siga así por un tiempo-_ambas nereidas asienten con la cabeza en señal de comprensión_-necesito que le digan a Tritón que llegue al campo con bien y que voy a patearle el trasero por no haberme advertido que Hipólita y Ariadna estaban aquí_

_-Entendido mi señor-_me dice Lía rápidamente_-le pasaremos su mensaje al joven heredero_

_-No lo defraudaremos señor-_asegura Aqua

Les sonrió levemente mientras ellas se sumergen en el agua. Con tranquilidad camino hasta la cabaña once.

Sin hacerle caso a nadie, me siento en mi pequeño pedacito de suelo que me han asignado. Me quede mirando mis manos, meditando cuales deberían ser mis movimiento una vez mi padre me reclame, lo cual espero que sea pronto ¡me gustaría tener mi propia litera, muchas gracias!

Pero mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando cinco personas se sientan alrededor de mí formando un círculo. Extrañado alzo la vista para ver a Luke, al pelinegro asiático, la versión más tostada de Luke y dos versiones castañas de Luke…joder debo dejar de comparar a todos los hijos de Hermes con Luke.

_-Dicen por ahí que Annabeth y Clarisse se pelearon por ti -_comenta Luke despreocupadamente aunque el brillo malicioso en sus ojos decía lo contrario. Los demás chicos solo se reían

_-Según ellas encajo en Ares y Atenea-_contesto encogiéndome de hombros

_-Sea como fuera has obtenido su atención en menos de un día-_insiste Luke_-Chris ha estado enamorado de Clarisse desde que la vio y hasta ahora no logra hablar con ella-_dice señalando a su versión tostada_-cada vez que lo intenta empieza a tartamudear _

_-Nunca pensé que un hijo de Hermes seria tímido-_murmuro

Un silencio incomodo se formó. Luke y el pelinegro miraron a otros lados molestos, las versiones castañas lucían como si no supieran que hacer y el rostro de Chris se había tornado triste.

_-¿Cómo sabes que soy un hijo de Hermes?-_me pregunta Chris a pesar de la mirada cautelosa que le mando Luke

_-Físicamente eres igual a Luke solo que un poco más bajo y con la piel más tostada-_le explico

_-Tú y todos los demás del campamento pueden pensar que soy un hijo de Hermes_-me dice tristemente_-pero la verdad es que desde que llegue hace cinco años nunca me han reclamado…soy un indeterminado como tú_

¿Indeterminado? ¡Pero si era igual a Hermes! ¿Cómo es posible que no lo hayan reclamado? Ahora entendía porque las risas, las miradas molestas. Los dioses no los estaban reclamando. ¿Pero por qué?

¡Por Atenea! Sé que le dije a Lee que posiblemente mi padre no me reclamaría, pero no lo decía enserio ¿Y si mi padre decide no reclamarme para que el cabeza de ozono no me haga nada? Nadie se extrañaría, a nadie le parecería raro. ¡Oh Dioses! Todo el plan se iría al Tártaro. Joder, joder, joder, joder…¡Tengo que hablar con Tritón! Y tenemos que tener un plan de respaldo y….

_-PERCY-_salgo de mis pensamientos ante la sacudida que me da Luke_-Respira, estar hiperventilando_

_-Lo siento_

_-No te preocupes, posiblemente serás reclamado-_me dice Chris en un intento por calmarme_-no a todos les pasa lo que a mí_

_-¿Por qué hay indeterminados?-_pregunte_-creí que todos tenían que ser reclamados…en las antiguas historias era así_

_-Solo los hijos de los dioses mayores son reclamados-_explica Luke_-pero no siempre es así. Tal y como Chris, hay algunos hijos de Atenea que tampoco han sido reclamados. Los demás indeterminados son hijos de los dioses menores, no tienen cabañas ni respeto_

_-Pero eso está mal-_le digo_-se supone que tiene hijos porque les gusta cuidarlos y entrenarlos, papá siempre decía…-_calle abruptamente al darme cuenta de lo que estaba por decir

Cinco pares de ojos me miraban fijamente

_-¿Has hablado con tu padre?-_pregunta el pelinegro con cautela_-¿quién es?_

_-No puedo decirlo_

_-¿Por qué no?-_pregunto uno de los Luke castaños

_-Porqué…-_mierda, Tritón va a matarme si esto complica las cosas_-porque se supone que no debí nacer_

_-¡Maldito bastardo!-_gruño Luke

Rápidamente lo mire pero me di cuenta que no lo decía por mí. Luke lucia más que furioso, no conmigo felizmente, pero podía detectar el odio en su mirada. A su lado los otros chicos se tornaron aún más incomodos.

_-Luke tranquilo-_susurra el pelinegro_-no necesariamente tiene que ser ÉL, recuerda que son tres dioses los implicados_

_-¿Quién es?-_demanda Luke con furia

_-Me pidió que no dijera nada hasta que me reclamara_-invente rápidamente_-dijo que sus hermanos me matarían si lo supieran antes de la reclamación_

_-Bien-_gruño Luke respirando varias veces hasta calmarse_-En ese caso doblare tu tiempo de practica con espada, lo vas a necesitar-_masculla sobriamente

_-¿Por qué…por qué estás tan furioso?-_pregunto cauteloso_-no lo digas si no quieres-_añado rápidamente

_-¿Conoces el juramento que hicieron los tres grandes?-_pregunta

_-Se hizo sobre una profecía-_contesto suavemente

_-Correcto, hace diecisiete años Zeus rompió el pacto-_así que ahora sabría que paso con Thalía_-La mortal era una joven estrella de televisión. Tuvieron una niña, Thalía. El río Estigio se toma los juramentos muy enserio, al no poder ir después de Zeus fue detrás de la siguiente opción_-los ojos de Luke se vuelven vacíos, como si le doliera recordar_-conocí a Thalía cuando ella tenía nueve años y yo once. Ambos habíamos huido de nuestras casas. Éramos nosotros contra el mundo. Fueron tres largos años en los que estuvimos en constante peligro. Cuando Thalía cumplió doce encontramos a una niña, tenía siete años, también había escapado de su casa, su madre Atenea la había guiado hacia nosotros_

_-Annabeth…-_murmure al comprender la identidad de la niña, Luke asintió

_-Annabeth-_confirmo_-Los tres vagamos un par de meses hasta que un sátiro nos encontró. Le habían encargado escoltar a Thalía al campo, solo ha Thalía. Ella no se iría sin nosotros y el sátiro pensó que podía llevarnos a todos juntos-_Luke suelta un suspiro que había estado reprimiendo_-Hades se enteró de su existencia. Mando a sus peores criaturas tras nosotros. Ya casi habíamos llegado, estábamos en la punta de la colina. Las tres furias junto con un par de perros del infierno y un ciclope nos acorralaron. Thalía se había cansado de andar corriendo como un animal en plena cacería. Ella decidió enfrentarse a los monstruos. _

_-¿Sola?_

_-Completamente sola, el sátiro y yo tratamos de convencerla de lo contrario pero se negó a escucharnos. Cogí a Annabeth y la lleve a la seguridad del campo. Rápidamente regrese para ayudar a Thalía pero ya era tarde. La habían derribado, iba a morir. Pero Zeus se compadeció de ella_

_-¿Qué paso?_

_-Antes de que muera le lanzo su cerrojo maestro_

_-¡LE LANZO SU CERROJO!-_chille sin poder evitarlo, ¿qué carajos le pasaba al cabeza de ozono?_-¿estás seguro que se compadeció? ¿No quería ahorrarles el trabajo a los monstruos?_

_-Se supone que se compadeció-_murmuro_-la convirtió en el pino que está en lo alto de la colina, el alma de Thalía protege al campo de la invasión de los monstruos_

Estaba por decir algo cuando oí el sonido de una caracola.

_-Hora de comer-_dijo Luke intentando crear un ambiente más ameno_-¡ONCE, FORMEN FILAS!-_grito a los demás

Los 20 chicos que ocupaban la cabaña se formaron rápidamente por orden de antigüedad, lo que quería decir que yo iba al final. ¡Hola, soy un príncipe y un rey! Claro decir eso en mi mente no ayuda mucho.

Antes de avanzar los mini Luke castaños me jalaron a un lado.

_-Hey Percy, creo que no nos hemos presentado-_me dice el más alto_-Soy Travis_

_-Y yo Connor-_continua el otro_-robamos esta bolsa de dormir y estos artículos de aseo de la tienda del campamento_

_-Si no fueran hijos del dios de los ladrones les diría que estoy muy conmovido por haberse tomado la molestia de robar todo eso-_dije divertido_-pero estoy seguro que lo hicieron solo por el placer de hacerlo_

_-No es como si lo fuéramos a negar-_dicen los dos a la vez

Nos reímos un poco mientras acomodaba mis cosas en mi pequeño espacio en el suelo.

_-Chicos-_nos llama el pelinegro_-vamos rápido o se quedaran sin sitio en la mesa_

No estaba mintiendo. Había doce mesas en el comedor, la mesa once era la más abarrotada, había una para cada dios. Lo cual significaba que comería solo cuando me reclamen, eso realmente no me gustaba. Gracias a los dioses, Luke y Chris nos habían separado sitio.

Desde mi lugar, pude ver a Annabeth sentada en la mesa seis con un grupo de niñas y niños mortalmente serios, todos atléticos, con ojos grises y cabellos rubios como la miel.

Clarisse estaba en la mesa cinco junto con sus hermanos y hermanas, riendo y bromeando.

En la mesa cuatro pude ver a la misma niña que había parecido preocupada en el enfrentamiento con Mark. Ella me miraba fijamente. Por alguna razón sentía que ya la había visto antes, pero no podía decir dónde.

En la mesa diez, Silena junto con sus hermanas y hermanos estaban murmurando algo. Ella nota mi mirada y me saluda sonriente. A mi lado escucho resoplar a Luke reprimiendo una risa.

En la mesa siete puedo ver a Lee, Michael y Will junto con otros niños y un par de niñas. Todos están atentamente escuchando lo que sea que Lee les está contando.

La mesa nueve tiene menos campistas que las otras mesas (con excepción de la doce). Hay cuatro chicos y una sola niña. El mayor de los chicos estaba embelesado mirando a Silena, haciendo caso omiso a lo que sea que su hermana le decía.

La doce era la que menos campistas tenia, solo dos chicos rubios regordetes con una horrorosa similitud con Dionisio. ¿Quién fue la valiente mortal que se metió con Dionisio? Ok, tal vez eso fue algo cruel. Pero aún no le perdono por haberme robado a Ariadna. En la doce también había un grupo de sátiros, Grover (quien lamentablemente seguía vivo) estaba entre ellos.

Quirón golpeo su pata contra el suelo de mármol, todo el mundo guardo silencio. Alzo su copa y dijo

_-¡Por los dioses!_

Todos los demás como corderitos repitieron el acto.

Las ninfas se acercaron con platos de comida nutritiva, ya saben verduras, frutas y algo de carne a la parrilla. Pero mi copa seguía vacía, sin embargo Luke sonriendo me dijo

_-Pide lo que quieras, sin alcohol por supuesto-_eso realmente era una lástima, hubiera agradecido una buena sustancia de alcohol para calmar mis nervios

_-Gaseosa de cereza-_murmure sintiéndome medio tonto. En seguida el vaso de lleno con un líquido espumoso color caramelo_-Gaseosa de cereza azul-_dije, el líquido se tornó color cobalto. Brinde por mi madre

_-Aquí Percy-_dijo Luke pasando un plato. Pude notar como Chris y el pelinegro (debería averiguar su nombre) les pasaban un plato también a Travis y Connor

En la mesa de Hermes, los chicos más grandes parecían ser los encargados de darles los platos a los más jóvenes.

_-Vamos-_me dice Luke parándose

Sin darle un segundo pensamiento imito sus movimientos. Pude ver como cada uno de los campistas arrojaban un trozo de su almuerzo en la hoguera. Hestia seguía ahí, atizando el fuego para que las llamas sean más altas.

_-Una ofrenda para los dioses, les gusta el olor-_murmuro Luke en mi oído

_-Luego se quejan cuando les dicen que son raros-_susurro extrañado. Antes las ofrendas consideradas como una muestra de respeto y una manera segura de comunicación entre semidioses y dioses cuando no podían utilizar los mensajes Iris. Ahora dicen que es porque les gusta el olor a comida quemada

Luke me dio una mirada de advertencia antes de pasar frente a la hoguera. Cogió un racimo de uvas e inclinando la cabeza murmuro

_-Hermes-_así de simple, así de vacío

Yo era el siguiente. Mire mi plato y escogí un gran trozo de carne, dos uvas pequeñas y la mitad de mis rebanadas de piña

_-Poseidón-_musite bajo mi aliento lanzando el trozo de carne_-Tritón idiota-_sigo murmurando mientras lanzo las mini uvas, ojala y se atore con el humo_-Hestia-_finalizo lanzando las piñas

La diosa me mira a través de las llamas del fuego. Le sonrió levemente y puedo ver como sus ojos se amplían mientras una mirada de reconocimiento aparece en sus ojos. Su sonrisa podía iluminar toda la noche.

Regrese a mi sitio y disfrute de mi comida. Cuando todo el mundo termino de comer, Quirón volvió a patear el suelo buscando nuestra atención.

_-Se supone que tengo que decirles hola a todos ustedes mocosos, así que hola-_dice Dionisio en tono lastimero, creo que quienes merecen compasión, somos nosotros_-Nuestro director de actividades, es decir Quirón, dice que la próxima captura la bandera es este viernes. Actualmente la cabaña cinco tiene los laureles-_la mesa de Ares rompe en vítores_-Personalmente no me podía importar menos-_no es como si eso me sorprenda_-pero felicitaciones_-ahora, eso sí me sorprende_-También debo decir que tenemos un nuevo campista, Peter Johnson-_Quirón le murmura algo_-ehh Percy Jackson_-se corrigió antes de sonreír cruelmente_-En realidad es Perseo Alexis Jackson, un nombre muy pelicular. Él que destruye y él que protege. Es un gran nombre no lo crees Perseo-_sabía que el dios estaba intentando provocarme, después de lo de Ariadna, Dionisio había cogido la costumbre de atormentar a todos los hijos del mar que estén a su alcance_-Es una lástima que tú y todos los que son iguales a ti solo destruyan_-desde el fuego, Hestia miraba con reproche a su sobrino, reproche que paso a horror ante las siguientes palabras del dios-_Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a tu madre el porque te dio ese nombre-_un jadeo colectivo se escuchó en todo el comedor_-oh cierto, se encuentra con Hades ahora, es una pena…_

_-SR. D-_chilla Quirón

_-Vayan a su tonta fogata, ojala y no los vea mañana-_Dionisio se para y se aleja lentamente hasta la casa grande

_-Vamos niños, vamos todos a la fogata-_nos dice Quirón guiando la marcha.

Me paro y finjo indiferencia. Hago la finta de ir a la fogata, pero me escapo tan pronto veo una oportunidad. Corro hasta la cabaña once y me escondo dentro del mi saco de dormir. Yo no necesitaba las palabras de Dionisio para saber que era un desastre. Había causado demasiadas muertes. Y mi madre…mi dulce madre había muerto por mi culpa, en esta vida y en la anterior. Porqué Tritón lo tuvo todo planeado. Sally Jackson era la reencarnación de Etra, la madre de Teseo.

Hecho una bola y en la seguridad de que nadie se enteraría, me permitir llorar. Después de todo seguía siendo un chico de doce años que había perdido a su madre.

Mientras estoy lamentándome por todo lo ocurrido en mis vidas, siento como alguien me sacude levemente.

Asustado me siento de golpe y limpio mi cara fuertemente con mi brazo en un intento por eliminar las pruebas de mi pequeño momento de debilidad.

_-Hey Percy no pasa nada-_me dice Luke suavemente mientras separa mi brazo de mi cara, atrás suyo están el pelinegro asiático, Lee, Silena, Chris, Travis, Connor, Will, Michael, Annabeth y Clarisse_-no le hagas caso a lo que dice el viejo idiota_

_-Solo eres un niño Percy-_susurra Silena_-no tienes que demostrarle a nadie lo poderoso que seas o el buen guerrero que puedas ser…se te permite llorar, nadie va a pensar menos de ti por hacerlo_

_-Ellos tienen razón Percy-_me dice Lee agachándose a mi altura_-no lo dejes ganar, demuéstrale que vales más de lo que él pueda pensar_

_-Pero…mi mamá-_murmuro afligido

_-Lo sabemos Percy-_me responde Lee_-hiciste lo que pudiste y la vengaste, no huiste, eso es lo que cuenta_

Sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo rompo a llorar soltando todo el dolor que cargaba desde mi vida pasada. Uno de ellos me envuelve en sus brazos y me deja desahogarme.

Esa noche me permití llorar a mi madre, largo y tendido hasta quedarme dormido.

P&C&A

Y ya estamos viendo los primeros cambios.

Nop, Dionisio no sabe que Percy es Teseo, solo sabe que es un hijo de Poseidón y ha decidió atormentarlo. ¡Hey que los dioses eran crueles cuando querían!

Por otro lado Hestia si sabe que se trata de Teseo, pero eso lo veremos más adelante.

Espero que les haya gustado.

No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios y Teseo pasara por sus casas a dejarles galletitas (no intenten secuestrarlo está entrenado para regresar conmigo ¬¬)

Nos leemos

Byebye

PD: No va a ver Lucercy (aun cuando lo parezca) Necesito a Luke para cumplir otros propósitos XD

PD2: sigo sin internet hasta nuevo aviso (nuevamente estoy robando internet de mi chamba aprovechando que mi jefa no está, lalala espero que nunca lea esto -_-)


End file.
